


Gintama: Watching The Show

by GhostyG



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Gintoki, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Character Death, Crying, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gen, HijiGin, Humor, I'm very sorry that i add ships that you don't like in this fic, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Men Crying, Multi, OkiKagu - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Benizakura Arc, Romance, Team as Family, Top Hijikata, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyG/pseuds/GhostyG
Summary: REEEEEEEE SO AFTER THE ANIME ENDING I DECIDED TO MAKE A NEW FIC FOR IT!!!!~~~
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, Kagura/Okita Sougo
Comments: 39
Kudos: 34





	1. This is only the beginning(1)

\--------------------------------------------------------  
"Gin-san! When will you finish changing your clothes?! This is a very important work and we can't be late!!" Yup, that's no other than the person we all know, Megane.

"Wait wait wait waiiitttttt a MINUTE!!!! MY NAME IS NOT MEGANE!! IT'S SHIMURA SHINPACHI!!!!" The 'megane' person claimed.

"Eh? It's not????" The author ask as if that name is the real name.

"OF COURSE IT'S NOT, AUTHOR-SAN or should i call you Ali-san or Ghosty-chan??" 

"Neither is fine with me" And you readers too, you guys can call me anything ok??? (Ali or Ghosty)

"Oh ok then...ALI-SAN PLEASE REMEMBER MY NAMEEEEEE-" What a pained scream but i will tease him longer. 

"Oh...i am so sorry........What is your name again?????" I chuckled and said at the same time.

"OH YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!" Hihihi

"Wait-aren't we out of the point of the fic there??? OMG I AM SO SORRY MY READERS I'VE WASTED MY TIME HERE WE WILL BE BACK TO THE POINT RIGHT NOW!~"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "You don't have to keep whining like that, Shinpachi-kun. The money won't gone like it's nothing, you know??? Besides, the clients that we have met yesterday are the most comfortable ones that i have met around here in this town since i start this job." The silver-haired samurai said relentlessly. "And also if we finish this job fast, we will get a very huge tons of money and then i can pay you guys for all your works."

"I know that, Gin-san. Since yesterday, i can't stop thinking about it but you really don't have to act like it is nothing, the job that we receive yesterday is to be the bodyguard for our clients because their bodyguards have been sick at the same time, how could that be possible??? WHAT IF THIS IS A TRAP???!!!" He shouted the last part and very worried for their safety.

"Nah, it will be fine, Pachie. If this is a trap, we can beat them all up right?" The most youngest one said as if it's nothing. Shinpachi's face darkens and thought: 'WHY ARE THEY SO FINE WITH THIS??!!!' He sighed and said with an expression called 'i am so done with them' written all over his face: "Guess i have no choice, huh?"


	2. This is only the beginning(2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit longer this time.

"KONDO-SAN, YOU REALLY NEED TO STOP FOLLOWING HER, THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THAT YOU'VE BEEN CONSIDERED A PERVERT BY CITIZENS AND AS A VICE COMMANDER, I ADVISE YOU TO STOP CAUSING TROUBLE FOR US AND THE SHINSENGUMI'S HONOR" Seems like our Demon Vice Commander really getting angry this time but the one who called 'Kondo-san' said blankly: "But Toushi, i can't stop falling in love with her, the first time i've seen her she is so beautiful like flowers in a majestic garden and she-"

He keeps going on and on about his true love. Of course, it makes someone so short-tempered like Hijikata-san could explode anytime soon. 

"Relax, Hijikata-san, maybe if you are going to plan to quit this position as Vice Commander, i can do it for you~" A new person suddenly appeared behind him. "Shut up, also i will never leave this position, i have keep my word to it a long time ago, Sougo." As his name being called out, the person 'Sougo' coming out of the shadow ( who are you? Trying to be a Cool Villain?) and quickly bringing out a big bazooka. Like always, Toushirou have to dodge it when it fired.

"Tch" 

"DON'T 'TCH' ME!! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?! KILL ME???!!!"

Sougo looks away. "Oi" Hijikata sighs and bring out a lighter to light his cigarette, puffed out. But then...  
==============================================================  
"Gin-san" Hm? Whose voice is that?? Shinpachi???. "Wake up, Gin-san" Huh? Wake up, you say? Wait-

He jolts up, make the other freaked out. Gintoki looks around, as he can see, they are in a very big movie theater. Kagura is looking and going around the movie theater. 'How big is this place?' "How did we get here, you two?" Shinpachi and Kagura could only silent. 'Hm?' "Oi, what's wrong, you two?" All he could get is the silence from them. The atmosphere in this place is so suffocating. He sighs. Maybe they are in a dream but how could they in the same dream???

"Gin-san" "Hm? What is it, Shinpachi?" Shinpachi took out a small paper to his boss. "We found this on the ground when we woke up, we decided not to open it until you conscious, seems like we stuck here" Yorozuya takes it and open it. He really grateful that his brats wait for him to wake up and stuck here? Maybe we could find a way. As he started to look into it, he read it out: 

"Welllll~~~ As you guys can seeee~ You guys are in a monstrous movie theater that can play your memories. All your troubles and accidents that you guys had been through these past few days will play it all on the VERY big screen in front of you!~ And maybe, you guys can see the past or maybe theeee future?~ Welp, that's all i have to say. YOU.GUYS.CAN'T.GET.OUT.OF.HERE.UNTIL.YOU.ARE.DONE"  
Good Luck~~  
Be careful or else your past will reveal.  
Ali-san

After he done reading it, everything fall into silent again. He sighs again. "Wh-what should we do, Gin-san??!! If we don't get out of here soon, our money will disappear!!!" "OH YEAH NOW I REMEMBER!!!" "OIIII"

"You two are so loud, didn't you guys hear what the paper say? If you guys don't careful, your past will reveal, as if you guys have anything to hide" 

"Oiiii, Kagura-chaaaannnnn, what are you talking about??? We don't have anything to hide??? What about you, huh???" Kagura's face darkens and there is a...sad look on her face?? After seeing that look on her face, Gintoki instantly felt regret. "Oi Kagu-" "Huuuhhhh???? The China is here????" As if something hit her head, the Yato girl quickly turns around and yell: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??!! DUMBASS!!!" "WHATTT???!!! THE DUMBASS HERE IS YOU, BAAAAKAAAA" 

"Y-You two...please sto-" "SHUT UP" Shinpachi yelps and instantly called for his boss. "Gin-sa-

"HUUUHHHH???!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??? MA.YO.RA.SA.MA" But unfortunately for him, his boss seems like fighting with another person-

"I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD SAY THAT!! STUPID" "WHO ARE YOU CALLING 'STUPID' HAAAHHH???!!!!" They buttheaded each other and spouting some nonsense that should be blurred out. 'oh my god...' Wait-how did they come here???


	3. "You Guys!! Do You Even Have Gintama?!"(1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember, this is after Benizakura Arc. Don't forget, please.  
> Also more characters will appear throughout the stories.

**As the word "Gintama" appeared on the screen with a very loud sound in the background.**

Everyone startled, starting to calm down and look at it with a very confused face.

'You've got to be kidding me...Isn't that our show, Ali-san?' Gintoki thought. "I should have known...*sigh*"

"What is going on? We just came here and why do we in a movie theater?" 'And it's so big, too' Hijikata asked and thought on the last part.

"Well, you need to read this paper to understand everything, Hijikata-san." Shinpachi approached and give him a small paper. He took it form his hand and read it.

After he done reading it, he finally exploded. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WHY DO WE HAVE TO LISTEN TO THIS PERSON, ANYWAY??" 

"Mah mah Hijikata-san, if you are not being careful your past will reveal right? Even though i kinda want to watch" Sougo said and chuckled at the last seven words.

"SHUT UP SOUGO!!" He grunted and take out a cigarette to smoke to relieve his stress. "Oi, no smoking in the movie theater, Gin-san will have a very bad health because of you, you know???" As the perm-head said that sentence, he stopped and look at Gintoki with narrowed eyes. "Tch" He put the cigarette into his pocket and look at the very big screen in front of him. 'Why would i have to listening to him anyway...'

"Ne ne Gin-chan, why does it said Gintama???" Kagura ran to Gin and asked. "You don't remember, Kagura-chan??!! It's our show!!!" Gintoki shouted at her and pointed his finger to the screen. "Eh?" She look at it and looking back to her 'adoptive-father'. "AH! NOW I REMEMBER!! IT REALLY IS OUR SHOW BUT HOW?! I'M SO CONFUSED!!? WHAT HAPPENED GIN CHAN??!" "HOW DO I KNOW?!"

"Is this really what happened every SINGLE day???" Hijikata asked Shinpachi with a questioning look. Shinpachi laughed awkwardly and said "Yeahhhhh every SINGLE day..." "Must have been really tough for you" Pachie silently nodded. 

**The first animation that appeared is something like some guys chasing Gintoki. The man who wears yellow kimono slashed the bamboo tree into a lot of pieces to approach Gintoki.**

Hijikata narrowed his eyes and thoughts: 'He's using a sword...a real sword. If i found him, i will arrest him and the rest'

"Why are you getting chased, Danna?" Sougo asked him. "Hm? Ah...It's just business. It's already done though." Gintoki answers with his dead-fish eyes that said 'i don't care'

"Tch, you are always said you are in a BUSINESS but it seems like you are just getting into some dumb troubles" Hijikata judged with his eyes closed. "HEY! At lease i am not like you, you mayonnaise addict" Gintoki retorts back and it works, like always. "SAY SORRY TO MAYONNAISE BASTARD!!!" "HAH?! LIKE I WILL!!"

Shinpachi sighs. 'When will this end?'

**All of the mens are all surrounded Gintoki. One of them said: "Fight fair..." Gintoki answers him back with a smirk on his face: "Fair?" Then his hand reach to the sword on his hip called 'Lake Toya' but he didn't take it out. Instead, he said one sentence with a smile: "Gimme a break!" and after that, he ran away.**

Hijikata laughs loudly and said: "Look at you! Run away for your life! I bet that in a war you would ran away with no hesitation!" "HAH?!"

"Gin-chan! Why did you run away??? You could take them all out at one!!" Kagura claimed and looks really confident with her 'dad' strength. "Ah ah ah Kagura-chan~ You will know the reason why soon." Gin immediately forgets his fight with Hijikata and blinked with his one eye and said.

She understood right away and focuses her eyes on the screen one more time. 'They are like father and daughter' Hijikata and Sougo thought at the same time. Shinpachi just smiles happily.

**"Ah! He's running away! He's running for his life!" "Get him!" And they keep chasing him restlessly with sword in their hands. "Since the Sword Ban nobody does this chanbara stuff anymore!" He is just shouting and running like that at the same time.**

"And there i thought that you don't follow the rules" Hijikata judged with his eyes closed. "Why are you saying like that, Hijikata-kun~ It hurts Gin-san's heart you know???" Gintoki said that sentence with a playful tone. Sougo soon follow him. "Ooooo Hijikata-san~ I didn't know that you are so brutal~~" Hijikata growled and his veins are throbbed on his forehead. 

'I hope he won't make this place like a disaster' Shinpachi thoughts and sighs AGAIN. 'eh...what would i expect...he would do it anytime soon.'

**A sentence appeared on the screen with stop motion and there is a voice saying it??? 'Sakata Gintoki. Trademark: naturally-wavy hair.'**

"OI THAT'S A TRADEMARK?! AT LEAST SAY SOMETHING COOL INSTEAD OF THAT YOU IDIOT!!!" Gintoki shouted with fire in his eyes (wait-is that possible???) 

"Gin-san...did you was just shouting at the screen?" "SHUT UP SHINPACHI YOUR GLASSES LOOKS SO IDIOT ON YOU!" "KEEP MY GLASSES OUT OF THIS!! WHAT DID IT DO WRONG?!" "EVERYTHING!!!" "WHAAATTTTT???!!!"


	4. "You Guys!! Do You Even Have Gintama?!"(2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohoho!~Next part!~>:333

****Continued with some lines."Has a sweet tooth and high blood-sugar. Anh he's kinda the main character." The narrator said.** **

"Hah! See! I am the main character! Not you, mayora!" After hearing that sentence about himself, Gin-san's confidence is starting to rise up. Of coure, someone like Hijikata won't let it slide.

"HAH?! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THIS 'MAIN CHARACTER' STUFF! I'M MORE FOCUSED ON THAT THING 'HIGH BLOOD-SUGAR' OF YOURS! WHAT A PATHETIC SICKNESS THAT YOU HAVE, RIGHT?!" Hijikata claimed and seems like Gintoki won't let it slide either. A tick mark started to appear on his face.

"Y-YOU-

****Gintoki jumped on the roof with those guys still chasing him on his tail. "STOP" They are all shout together at the same time with one purpose is to catch him sooner like predators chasing their prey. "Sorry, but i have a TV show to watch at four" Gintoki said so himself.** **

"Oh now i remember it's that day that we found a job is to find a cat!" Gintoki claimed. 

"Huh... now i think about it, it starting to makes sense why we are getting chased on that day" Shinpachi followed him.

"Yeah! Sadaharu and i have a lot of fun on that day!" Kagura continued to follow it.

'Why are they keep saying THAT DAY?!' Hijikata thoughts with a dark look on his face.

****Gintoki jumped to the other side of the wall. The guards gasp. "GIN-SAAAANNNN!~" Gintoki look at the direction of the sound. "Shinpachi?" It seems that Shinpachi is also being chased by some guys, too.** **

"Why the hell are you guys getting chased in the first place again?" Hijikata asked. Gintoki is only answered him with one sentence along with his annoyed look.

"I already said that it's just BUSINESS!"

****"GIN-SAN! H-HELP ME!!" Shinpachi called for his help while running, he is started to get exhausted, too. And another sentence appeared with stop motion again, along with the narrator voice earlier: "Shinpachi Shimura. The straight man."** **

"Awww...it seems like that i am really the straight man!~ Don't make me blush, bakayaro!~" Shinpachi danced around with a tint blush on his face.

"Ew" Gintoki and Kagura said together with a disgusted look on their face. "HEY! DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!!!"

****"Working for Gintoki in hopes of finding the samurai spirit."** **

Gintoki narrowed his eyes. 'They are really show all the characters in this show, aren't they...Wait-then what if every characters starting to show up on that screen and after that they are going to appear here, then??? Oh no...that's not going to be good...' He thoughts deeply with a scrunched face but seems like no one noticed(except one person).

"Samurai spirit??? What do they mean by that, Pachie???" Kagura questioned him. Well, Pachie only told her that it's nothing and it's kinda make her upset and dissapointed. And Sougo is just watching the show quietly...with sukonbu in his mouth...(Wait-when did he???)

Kagura quickly noticed and shouted: "AH! YOU BASTARD! GIVE BACK MY BABY! YOU SADISTIC JERK!!!" And then Sougo smirked and that only make her mad more, seems like he starting to have a death wish as he says the next sentence. "No thank you, China~" Aaannnddd you know what happened next...

****"Hey, why are you leting them chase you like that?"** **

"Like you are the one who said that" And just with one sentence, Gintoki immediately out of his deep thoughts and fighting the owner of that voice...again.

Shinpachi is only sighed with the mess behind him. 'What a good day to say at least'

****"I don't know! Nobody wants to be chased!"** **

'OH GOD, WHY DON'T THEY FOCUS ON THE SCREEN AND FORGET THEIR FIGHT ALREADY?! WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO DESERVES THIS?!' Shinpachi thoughts relentlessly with a lot of angry noises but seems like the others still fight, doesn't care or noticed him.

_5 minutes later_

Shinpachi is finally done with his angry noises and of course, what would you expect...the others still fight.'Ugh...i'm so done...i think that i need to calm down...if i keep making any noises, maybe they will hit me instead of their opponent in front of them.' He can only decided what's best for him and sit down on one of the seats in the theater.

****"Anyway, run for it!" Gintoki said and ran away with Shinpachi from all those guys that are very stubborn and still not give up from chasing them. "Stop!" And three more guys from the other side of the wall earlier joined with them too.** **


	5. "You Guys!! Do You Even Have Gintama?!"(3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like my laziness is going to end soon -_-  
> I forgot the way of Kagura speaking is with the word 'aru' on the end of the sentence ;-;

**Gintoki and Shinpachi are running into the alleyway. Lucky for Gin, he dodged all the obstacles in his way unlike Shinpachi. Those guys earlier are still chasing them nonstop. They keep running forward until they finally find a way out of the alleyway and their enemies sight.**

Also the others are already stop their fight and finding a seat in the theater.

'Finally, they stopped fighting' Shinpachi sighs and thought to himself. 

The order of their seat:

Kagura sits next to Shinpachi and Gin is on his right. Sougo is sitting above Kagura and Hijikata is sitting above Gin so there is only one empty seat above Shinpachi.

(Guess who is the one sitting between the Sadist and the Mayonnaise Addict?~~>:333)

**But unfortunately for them, a Amanto is riding their car flying towards them and make a sound made both of them freaked out and running back to the alleyway again.**

"You two broke the law but since this is in the past, i'm not gonna arrested you two, lucky for you guys that i have mercy." Hijikata puffed his cigarette and breathe out while talking. Sougo is just staring at him and Kagura is just blinked.

"H-Hijikata-san" Shinpachi gasped. Gintoki doesn't said anything and just stared at him with his dead-fish eyes. After a while, he said: "Okay then". Gintoki turned around and sighs. The others did, too.

'What a rare sight to see that Hijikata-san spared someone who broke the law a long time ago...eh...maybe it's nothing...' Sougo is just thinking and shrugged.

**When they come back, the dudes are already there and block their way. One of them laughed. "We've got you now-WHOA!" Well, they didn't expect that a giant dog bumped into them and make them fly into the sky. "Gin-san! There's no one here-aru!" A little girl with vermilion hair shouted and said while sitting on the dog's back.**

"What a great way to introduce yourself huh? China..." "Hmph! None of your business-aru!" Kagura-chan just pouted and looks away, well, hehe someone thoughts that it's looking very cute.

Suddenly, Gin's fatherly instincts kick in. 'Hm? Did someone just thought Kagura looks cute?' He looks around and thoughts. 'Maybe it's nothing'

****And again with those characters introductions. "Kagura. Member of the 'Yato clan', the most powerful warrior race in the universe. She's cute but has a sharp tongue"** **

Sougo is kinda amused and hummed, 'Hmm~Yato clan, huh? I don't deny the 'cute' part, though' He thoughts like that while looking at her.

**"Um..." Kagura looks down and sees that her dog is biting the man's head. "What's this?". This time, they introduce a pet( or should i say 'creature'???) instead. "Sadaharu, Kagura's pet. A mysterious, giant space creature."**

"Sooo~~Your pet is a giant dog?~" Sougo smirked to himself and said with a annoying tone. "Yeah, so what?" Kagura is started to get annoyed. "Nothing~"

"Come on you two, don't fight, please." Shinpachi begged them to not fight during the movie. 'When will these two stop fighting? Oh god.' 

Gintoki and Hijikata are just ignored them and keep thinking of the way to get out of here( for different purpose, of course).

**"Geez, pay attention! I think they're pissed!" "K-Kagura-san. You'd better get out of here!" Both of them talked like that and running away afterwards. "Hm???" Kagura turned around and sees that all the guys earlier that she and her dog, Sadaharu bumped into earlier are getting very pissed right now. So she is just decided to teased them a little and said: "Hurry up! Lady's Four is about to start-aru! The host, Toshio Shiba, will wait for us-ARUYO!" "AFTER THEM!!!" And then they keep running and chasing like that. "Hold it!" "NO!"**

Hijikata is only sighed with the mess they caused and Gintoki is only smiled proudly.

'Don't you dare proud of it! You strawberry freak!' (Oof-He's angry!~)

**Unluckily for them, they ran into a dead end. "A dead end..." Shinpachi muttered and him and Gintoki being pressed down by Sadaharu. They stand up pretty quickly when those guys catch up to them. Seems like they are very exhausted from chasing them no break. "End of the line for you!" "What are you talking about? We let you catch us."**

Hijikata and Sougo raised their eyebrows at that. 'What are they planned to do this time?'

**"You should be thankful!" Kagura claimed at them.**

Sougo giggled. "Oi...what's wrong with you?" Kagura turned around and looks at him with a look called 'Are you crazy?'. "I already said that it's nothing" Sougo smirked again. Kagura grunted and looks away "Tch" 'Hehe cute'

Gintoki's fatherly instincts kick in AGAIN. 'What the-it happened again?! I'm pretty sure i'm not wrong this time...' He looks around for any suspicions. 'Is it my imagination?'. Hijikata is looking at him weirdly and thought: 'What's wrong with him??? Did something happened with his head or something???'. Shinpachi is only watched at the show but didn't know that there are a lot of scenarios surrounded him without knowing.

**"What? You losers! You're the ones running all over town. You should talk!" "What group do you belong to?!" "Anyway, you're the spy who came to find our secret!"**

"Hm? Spy? What jobs are you guys doing to do as spies??" Hijikata asked them but he is getting ignored instead. 'Tsk, at least answering my question, jerks!'

**"Before we cut you down, i'll ask you again. Who are you?" "Who are we?" Gintoki asked them back. He laughed a little and said: "Hah...all right, since you asked..." And then a very strange background appeared behind them. "We do anything from housework to finding missing persons!" Shinpachi said with his one finger pointed up. After that, suddenly the background turned into pink, it's Kagura's turn this time: "If you're in trouble, just come to us!" And of course, after her is our favorite fictional protagonist. "We'll take any case. We'll take any kind of job as long as we get paid."**

"Of course, you are only thinking about money" Hijikata said that sentence with a judging tone. "HUH?! I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!" "I SAID THAT YOU ARE ONLY THINKING ABOUT MONEY!" "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" "YOU HEARD WHAT I SAY! ARE YOU DEAF?!" "HUH?!" "HAH?!" Aaannndddd they are fighting again...

Shinpachi is already gave up so he doesn't care about stopping them anymore. *sighs* 'What a good day ever in my life...'

"Gin-chan is fighting again, aren't you going to stop them, Pachie?" Kagura asked him. "It's no use, China. They will never stop until they die." Kagura narrowed her eyes at him and looks away...again. 'So do both of you' Shinpachi thoughts with a deadpan expression.

**"We're Odd Jobs Gin!" The trio said that final sentence together and do strange poses.**

"That's a very good introduction for your shop, Danna" Sougo compliments him for his efforts. "Hm? Thanks Souichiro-kun~Unlike this guy, he never compliments me or anything!~" Gintoki complaints with a dissapointed tone. "LIKE I WILL DO THAT! YOU STRAWBERRY FREAK!" "HAH?! SAY SORRY TO STRAWBERRY, YOU BASTARD! STRAWBERRIES ARE BETTER THAN YOUR STUPID MAYONNAISE ANYWAY" "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" "LIKE I SAY-

_He never compliments me or anything!~_

'When he said it like that, it looks like he...really wants to get a lot of compliments from Hijikata-san...not me...' Sougo thoughts with a thoughtful face. 'Maybe he...' Aaaannnndddd yup...he realized.

(Seems like you made a mistake, Gin-san -w-)

**"Odd Jobs? You mean, you'll do anything?...I see. That's why you snuck into our factory facility and..." But then, a black cat with pretty emerald eyes appeared and walked between them. She lets out a small sound 'meow'. The Odd Jobs gasped. "There it is!" "That must be it!"**

"Hm? What are you guys talking about..." Hijikata asked, hoping he finally gets a answer this time. Luckily, Shinpachi answered: "Well, it's because we have a job is to find the cat."

"Really? So that's why..." He takes out a cigarrete and a lighter to relieve his stress and gets back to his seat, Gintoki did the same. 'That's faster than i expected' Shinpachi thoughts. 'Maybe they finally get tired from fighting too much...Can it be possible?...' He thoughts a little while and thinking that maybe it's just nothing. He just shrugged and focused on the screen again. Kagura is just eating sukonbu like always( where did she get that anyway???). Sougo is quiet...not usual at all...maybe it's nothing??? "AH!" Kagura suddenly shouted and realized something. "Eh?" Everyone quickly turned their head to Kagura and wondered what make her so surprised.

"WE FORGOT SADAHARU-ARU!" After she said that sentence, a very big sound comes from behind them.

Guess what? It's really true that when someone introduced, they suddenly appeared after all.

"SADAHARU!!!"


	6. "You Guys!! Do You Even Have Gintama?!"(4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quarantine is so hard but i can handle it!  
> Because i'm the person who would always at home~ -w-

'So the thing that i have been thinking is impossible was real?!' Gintoki thoughts while looking at the scene before him. Kagura is cuddling Sadaharu while everyone is looking. So after everything that happened since Sadaharu suddenly appeared behind them, everyone had come into a conclusion that is possible.

'When someone is introduced, even creatures( or amanto?) or something, you must be aware that they will come soon.'

Hijikata sighed and said: "What a mess, that conclusion is the only thing that we thought is possible in this place."

"Oi China, let me cuddle him, too." Sougo asked her for permission.( Does he need it tho?)

"Bleh, no way i will let you touch him!" Of course, Kagura would not accept that but Sadaharu suddenly approached him and licked him. He whines. It is looking like that he really wants to get some cuddles from Sougo. Sougo blinked and try to touch his fur, wow, what a rare sight...Your dog is letting your rival cuddles him.

"AH! SADAHARU, YOU ARE A TRAITOR!!" She demanded. Hijikata and Shinpachi sweat while looking at them.

"Well, why don't we get to our sear? The show is going to start soon..." Glasses wearing human said and tried to calmed Kagura down. "Hmph!" She pouts and looks away.

Gintoki sighed. "Come on Kagura, go to your seat." "B-BUT GIN-CHAN!" "Kagura" He lowers his voice. She flinched because this is the first time Gin-chan has been so harsh on her.

"I-I'm so sorry..." She apologizes and scared that her 'father' will hate her. "No...I should be the one who apologize for being so hard on you...Sorry." "Come on you two, everyone makes mistakes sometimes...Cheer up!" Shinpachi encourages them for all he got.

Hijikata and Sougo dumbfounded while looking at the scene before them. 'They're really look like a family...". Both of them thought of one person. 'Mitsuba/Nee-san'

**"That must be Kuromi-chan from Yamatoya-san!" Shinpachi claimed while looking at the picture shown in front of them.**

Everyone is looking towards the screen and immediately reaches back to their seat.

"So you guys are seriously looking for a cat? Just a simple job and yet you guys are caused a lot of trouble." Hijikata smokes again while judging.

"Hey, you are lucky that i really don't want to do anything right now so be GRATEFUL, you mayonnaise addict!" Gintoki narrowed his eyes and they both looking away from each other and click their tongue.

'These two will never know what to stop, right?' Shinpachi sighed again with that thought of him. Kagura and Sougo are just ignored each other while Sadaharu is sitting in the middle of the movie theater.( When did he get there?)

**"Good good, looking over here i am giving you a sukonbu~" Kagura shown a sukonbu in front of the cat to distract her while Gintoki and Shinpachi prepare their position to catch her.**

'Their plan is so obvious.' Hijikata thoughts and sweating while judging their plan. 'hehe cute' 'why is that sadistic jerk giggling like an idiot? Is something wrong with his head or something?'

**Anh when finally they are already to catch Kuromi-chan, she is already ran away. They gasped and continued to follow her. "OI! YOU STUPID CAT! CAN'T YOU STOP FOR LETTING US TO CATCH YOU?!" They ran through their enemies and thankfully, Sadaharu wiped them all away with Kagura-chan is riding on his back.**

'I honestly don't think that the size of that dog would come for really helpful...'

'What a useful dog...Maybe i could steal it from China.'

Sadaharu and Kagura felt chills on their back for no reasons.

Gintoki is just silent and tried to remembered that day. And Shinpachi...becomes the straight man he is...he's just sitting there quietly, makes no sound or even his body itself. ( How can you do that??? I can't even stay still for 5 minutes...)

**"They are just really find a cat???" One of them asked to themselves. Aaaannnnddddd...being the idiot he is...Gintoki being hitted by a truck...**

Hijikata choked on his cigarette and coughed a lot. When he's finally calm down, he only facepalmed and thoughts: 'Seriously?...'

"Danna, are you okay? After that accident, i mean. Well, you've been lost your memory from one incident after all." Sougo asked Gin and he's just answered with a boring face: "Hah? Ah...i'm ok...you don't have to worry about me. And don't talk to me about that accident again." "Ok Danna. I understand"

"WHY ARE YOU ONLY LISTEN TO HIM BUT NOT ME?!" Hijikata-san exploded after hearing their conversations. "Because you're a freak, that's why." Gintoki answered him instead. "HAH?! I DIDN'T ASK YOU, STRAWBERRY FREAK! WHO IS A FREAK HERE?!" 

"PLEASE STOP! I DON'T WANT ANY MORE FIGHTS, PLEASE!" Shinpachi cut in with his exclaims. Yorozuya and Demon Vice-Commander turned to him and looked at each other again. A few seconds later, they are finally broke apart from their stares and look away...again. (How many times do i really have to say this word???)

When they finally remain quiet on their seat, Kagura whispered to him. "Ne Pachie, don't you think that Gin-chan has been into more fights with Mayora lately?" "Yeah, i noticed, too. Maybe something went wrong between them?" While they whispered to each other, Sougo stares at Danna and his superior and only thoughts of one sentence, smirked to himself: 'They will notice their feelings for each other soon~ I can't wait to see Hijikata-san face 9w9 hehehe =)'

(Oh no, Sougo is going to be the wingman, isn't it? Be careful, both of you...we don't know what is in his mind...)

But then his thoughts being rudely interrupted by a song, they flinched when they hear a woman's voice singing.

**A big word 'Gintama' appeared on the screen while the woman is singing.**

_**Let's go out! Open my mind~** _

**It reveals Gintoki is riding his scooter with Shinpachi behind him, trying to balance his position.**

"Oh! A anime opening that we've been prepared to do for our show!" Shinpachi claims while looking at the screen, being very proud of himself in the opening.

"Yes yes i am looking so cool here while riding my precious scooter UwU" Gintoki, too.

'Wait wut???' Hijikata's mind quickly go away and thinking: '...what the hell?'

Sougo is chuckling to himself when he sees his superior face. "DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH SOUGO!!!"

_**Let's go! Sweet dream other side~** _

**And finally our favorite female protagonist, Kagura appeared while riding on her pet, Sadaharu. ( One of my favorite creatures ;w;)**

"Ha! Look at me! I am the most beautiful here!" Kagura pointed to himself while laughing like a maniac.

"Hai hai Ojou-sama desu~" Gintoki smiled and proud of his 'daughter'. Maybe he doesn't notice but someone is smiling to himself.( Not even Sougo notices)

Shinpachi is smiled warmly to himself while looking at them like a brother he is. Sougo is just stares and chuckling.( But Kagura doesn't mind because she's still busy thinking of herself) 

_**ima tokihanatsu kago no soto e** _

**_now that i've opened my eyes~this world can't hold me down!_ **

**They are riding off the cliff with Sadaharu coming down, too, and Kagura used her purple umbrella to fly from her riding position.**

'They are really-' Hijikata thoughts angrily to himself but he knows that there's no point, anyways. 

_**sabitsuita kagi~nariyamanu kodou!~** _

_**This beat, like a rusted key~It fades to silence in my mind!** _

**Gintoki landed his feet on the ground and holding his favorite delicious strawbery parfait. Shinpachi is shouting something and leading a fanclub with a lot of men???**

'Of course he's always holding that disgusting food of his! And what is that glasses-wearing kid doing...A fanclub???'

'Hmmm...interesting...' (Of course you would think like that, Okita-san -_-)

_**kizuiteta "mou~...modorenai!~"** _

_**Guess there's no turning back time~No going back now!~** _

**Kagura is standing, holding her umbrella and picked her nose like she always does. Maybe she is thinking that it's a cool pose to do in an opening? The next scene is Otose-san shouting at her family members like always (for rent, of course)**

"Ne Gin-chan when will you pay for her rent? It has been a lot of months since i saw you payed." Kagura asked with a curious look on her face while looking to Gin herself. "Hmm...Maybe a few more weeks??" Gintoki thoughts thoughtfully."A FEW MORE WEEKS ARE ALREADY NEXT MONTH, GIN-SAN!" Shinpachi yelled, already done with his boss's payments.

Hijikata is just ignored them because he's already used to this. Sougo did too.

_**ushinawareta hibi ga ( Hey baby why?)** _

_**aoku tsunagatteku ( I want to cry...)** _

**(My favorite part of the song)**

_**Broken days are over - Forever ( Hey baby why?)** _

_**They always have followed me out though ( I want to cry...)** _

**It shows Gintoki is wearing his samurai uniform in the war, carrying a real sword this time and standing alone like true man he is. The present him is closing his eyes and thinking about it over and over and finally opened his eyes, held his head high.**

Everyone(except Gintoki) is watching this silently with a very tense atmosphere. Gintoki knows that this is going to show anyways so he actually prepared already.

'Gin-chan really had been through a lot...and yet he's still smiling... ~~like me'~~

'Gin-san...i have already known that he is fighting in a war but i didn't know that it really this bad. So that's why he always has bags under his eyes when he woke up every morning?'

'Danna...'

'........ _I want to cry..._ What does that sentence mean...Yorozuya...'

_**kowagaru jibun ni maketakunai yo!** _

_**unmei kara nigenai "hitori janai~"** _

_**My fear has been relentlessly beating this fight inside me!** _

_**From my fate, i won't run away! No way - cause i'm not alone!~** _

**Gintoki is fighting all the amantos by himself but the lyrics say otherwise.**

'I hope that he could open up to us more...' Shinpachi and Kagura thought and worried about Gin. Another person worried about him too but he won't show it.

**_soba ni iru tatoe donna ni_ **

**_kanashii yume da toshitemo kamawanai!_ **

**_Baby, if you're by my side_ **

_**It doesn't matter what happens next** _

_**My dreams, could turn to grey** _

_**They could fade away~** _

**He suddenly opened his eyes and jolts up, only to find Kagura is eating her sukonbu like usual and Shinpachi is being eaten by a dog in the background. He turned around and found out that Otae-san is offering her food to him while Catherine tried to steal it from behind but being stopped by Otose-san. Hasegawa is selling something in his stand??? But no one noticed him anyway...**

'What a fitting song for him...' Hijikata thoughts while looking at him but quickly turn away when he noticed him. Shinpachi and Kagura are smiling happily when they heard the lyrics. Sougo is just thinking 'what the war was like?' and 'what kind of strength does his Danna have?' but he knows that Danna is really strong.(maybe stronger as thrice as him)

_**kimi no namida ni furetaiyo...baby** _

_**Let me be the one to share the tears in your eyes...baby  
** _

_**(Aaaannnddd it's our BOYS, THE SHINSENGUMI!!!)** _

**The Shinsengumi is finally appeared and making some cool poses.**

Hijikata smirks proudly to himself. Gintoki saw that and narrowed his eyes: 'THAT ARROGANT BASTARD...(╬≖_≖)'

Sougo is chuckling again. 'They look like a married couple' (What is wrong with you??? You keep chuckling like an idiot today...) (That's not my thoughts really...It's someone's thoughts and i think that you already know who is the one who thinks like that...) (Ok...one hint...vermillion hair)

_**I pray..."shinjite~"** _

_**I pray...and believe!~** _

**With a quick changing scene, Sarutobi is doing something with natto and Katsura is carrying a bomb in his hand with Elizabeth suddenly appeared behind him.**

"KATSURA!!!" Sougo yelled and quickly brought out a very big bazooka. "EEEEHHHH???!!! SOUGO-SAN?! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT BAZOOKA??? AND ALSO KATSURA-SAN IS NOT HERE! HE'S ON THE SCREEN! SEE?!" Shinpachi panicked and trying to stop Sougo from destroying the screen. (It costs a lot of money, you know? ;-; Please try to stop him, Shinpachi-kun.)

Sougo quickly realized and take his bazooka to the old position. "Gomen gomen a little misbehave, tehe!" He said that while cocks his head cutely... "DON'T 'TEHE' ME OKITA-SAN, YOU SERIOUSLY NEARLY MAKE ME HAVE A PANIC ATTACK THERE!" Shinpachi claimed loudly. "YEAH YOU NEARLY MAKE PACHIE-and a lot of blah blah blah afterwards. (I don't think that my hands have strength to make their arguments anymore ;-;)

Gintoki and Hijikata are looking at them and sighed at the same time. ( Hm? They are not fighting this time? What a miracle...)

_**tsumetai kioku no yami kirisaite~**  
  
We'll tear apart the darkness in your icy dreams completely~  
_

**(And the remaining part of the song is 'lalala' ~~but i am too lazy to do that part)~~ **

**Gintoki is standing on the rooftop with a serious face but then Sadaharu bitten his head and made him bleed, his face still remain it's seriousness.**

'You've got to be kidding me...' Hijikata thoughts while smoking, trying to ignore the mess next to him. Gintoki is looking at him but quickly turn away when he noticed him.

(and that's the end of the opening one's reaction -_-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leeandlie covers this song and i really appreciated it! ^w^


	7. "You Guys!! Do You Even Have Gintama?!"(5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am listening to Gintama playlists OPs and Eds in Spotify while making this fic.  
> And also some notes: Everyone doesn't quite remember what did they do because this is in a very long time ago. (Even though it's after Benizakura Arc) They are still sometimes remember some faint memories not remember exactly what did they do, that's all i have to say.

**The land of Samurais. That was a long time ago since our country being called that.**

"Hm? Is that your voice, Shinpachi? I didn't know that you are this good at narrating." Gintoki asked the person is sitting next to him. "Eh? It's not me, Gin-san...And i also don't remember that i said something like that..." Shinpachi answered him and looks at him curiously. "Are you sure, Pachie? AH MAYBE YOU ARE THE FAKE ONE!" Kagura accused. "NO I'M NOT!!!" He yelled at her.

**But 20 years ago, the appearance of the aliens or creatures called Amantos invaded our land, are now filled with the ships of them and rose to power. And to this day these arrogant aliens walk the streets of the city. The samurai have lost their swords, status, and even their honor...**

Gintoki narrowed his eyes with a little(or more) hatred in them. He grips his wooden sword and trying to calm him from destroying the screen in hoping that his 'family' won't know his past in the future.

Hijikata noticed this and looks at him with a little concern and worried. 'Yorozuya...'

Sougo looks at his superior's expression while smirking to himself.

**But in those difficult periods, there is still one person who carries in him the soul of the true samurai. That person's name is Sakata Gintoki.**

When Gin heard that, he instantly changed his actions into actions of pride. Kagura and Shinpachi rolled their eyes because they are already used to this actions of his. Hijikata thoughts to himself while he looks at him. 'So that's how you can hide your true emotions...Gi-OH WAIT A MINUTE DID I JUST-' He suddenly realized and almost choked on his cigarettes. He finally calms down and quickly look at the others, he sighed in relief when he knows that they don't notice that embarrassing moment of him. 'UGH! WHY AM I SO WORRIED ABOUT HIM!' He silently slapped his face while the others not noticed.

Sougo is just looking at the trio (especially Kagura) with amused expression on his face.

**And because of that, me, Shimura Shinpachi and Kagura-chan came to the Yorozuya to do some jobs for Gin-san.**

'Hmmm~~~I wonder how did they meet him though...especially that China...' He hummed and smirked while he is looking down at her. 'Interesting...' ( Don't you dare, Sougo. I'm tired of your ideas -_-)

While he is doing that, Kagura felt so annoyed because she knows that sadistic bastard is looking at her. 'Ugh...I'm gonna punch him if he keeps doing that.'

**Now that i've mentioned it, we've been worked for him a lot of times ago but we still don't have any moneys in our pocket.**

"Yeah! You are always going to Pachinko and stuff, woo-ing with the girls in those bars and still doesn't give us any salaries these past few months!" Kagura looked at him with disappointed look in her eyes like a mother being upset with her son's grades.

"Ok ok i will give you salary this month, alright?! I promise." After he said that, the kids looked at him with sparkled in their eyes and high five to each other. He sighed. 'There is no way i can survive with them in the future. Welp, there is no other way out for you, huh? Gintoki.' He smiled a little while he is looking at them.

When Hijikata and Sougo saw that, they smile too as well. 'What a troublesome family...' Hijikata thoughts like that to himself while smiling and smoking, breathed out. Suddenly he thoughts of one person...his older brother.

**A sentence popped on the screen. "You Guys!! Do You Even Have Gintama?!"**

"Uhhhh...no?" "They are not asking you, Shinpachi." "Oh...ok"

'What do they mean by 'Silver Soul' anyways...' Demon Vice-Commander thoughts.

**The scene changed into a very big house along with a woman's voice. She gasped. "Kariya-sama is here!"**

When they heard the name, everyone only has one question in their mind. 'Who is he???'

Shinpachi suddenly asked the two of the Shinsengumi. "Do you two know this person???". They shake their heads and turn their eyes onto the screen again.

**The doors are sliding open and revealed an amanto with yellow afro with standing pointed ears. "OISSU!" He greets the other two humans and they greet him back with "OISSU" too.**

'WHAT THE HELL IS OISSU?! ISN'T IT OSU?!' Everyone thoughts(except Sougo and Kagura).

**One of them is holding a small guitar and the other man have the bunny teeth. "Too small! Again!...OIISSU!" "OIISSU!"**

'IT'S OSU NOT OIISSU!!! AND ALSO DID THEY JUST ADD ONE MORE 'I' INTO THE WORD?!! ARE THEY A BUNCH OF IDIOTS?!' Shinpachi is speechless and don't know what to say. And Kagura is just eating her sukonbu next to him like always, doesn't know what's wrong with the word. Until Sougo steal her sukonbu from above( because he is sitting behind her) aaannnddd they are fighting again...

**"Still small! Try again!" He scolded them again. "Stop it. We don't have enough time." Suddenly, behind him reveal a man wearing a kasa. "Oh yeah..." He looks at him and instantly realized. And the characters introductions strike again. The afro one is 'Kariya' and the kasa man is 'Shishimura'. The narrator said that they are just special customers for this episode.**

'Special customers?' Hijikata thoughts while ignored the mess next to him. (Sougo and Kagura are fighting over sukonbu)

Gintoki yawned and suddenly go to sleep while he is snoring."EH?! GIN-SAN?! WHY ARE YOU GOING TO SLEEP?! I DON'T THINK THAT WE KNOW THE TIME RIGHT NOW!!!" Shinpachi is very surprised that he doesn't know why his boss immediately going to sleep like that. 

"Just let him sleep." "Eh?" Hijikata looks at him and said. "I said just let him sleep." Shinpachi widen his eyes, he is really REAL speechless this time. '...This is the first time...i see Hijikata-san being gentle like this....especially to Gin-san.' He nodded and said nothing else, just hearing his order and quickly shut up, that's all. Kagura saw his strange expression and instantly asked him. Shinpachi just said to her that she needs to be quiet so that Gin-san can sleep peacefully. When she heard that, she quickly shuts up as well, only silently peeping at Gin-chan's face once in awhile.

The reason why Hijikata-san do that is because he noticed it...the bags under Gin's eyes slightly got darker. Sougo knows about this, too.( And the other two kids as well, but they won't ask him because they don't want to bothered him)

**They introduce the guitar man is 'Puu' and the other is 'Shimomoto'. "They are seriously not the main characters" The narrator said blankly.**

'Of course they are not.' Because the main character is there with them after all.

**"Hello, Kariya-san." They bowed to him like he's their boss. "Thank you for coming from far away to this place." "To the main topic...So how is everything before?" The man called Kariya asked them about something like business. "Yes! Everything is going perfectly okay!"**

Hijikata narrowed his eyes. 'What are they talking about...'

 **"First, can you please see this** **preliminary plan?" The bunny teeth man takes out a lot of papers for his boss(?) to see. The afro man takes it and look into it. "The target of this plan is..." He stopped for a few seconds and shouted. "You gave this to me and i don't understand anything in it!!" He punched the guy continuity and said. "What kind of plan for Spring Anime is this?!" But his punch just affected a little( or not at all) because the guy who being punched flewn into the sky but landed on the ground perfectly. He quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, sir."**

'What the heck?' Hijikata-san doesn't say anything, just feel weirded out, that's all. Shinpachi and Kagura are just impressed with the way that guy landed. Sougo is...well...loaded something onto bazooka???( Don't you dare to try another murder attempt here, Soichirou. Gin-san is sleeping, you know?)

**The scene changes again but this time it's not some strange people, it's our Anpan King! Yamazaki Sagaru! Well, seems like he is running...in some place like forest or something?**

"Huh? Why is Yamazaki running in the forest?" Hijikata asks to himself, wondered what is going on right now...

'I think i'm gonna get a headache throughout the series.'

**Well, Yamazaki is very good at being a spy so he is trying to walking very quietly even though it makes some funny sounds. He looks around and quickly opens a very big door being blocked by a piece of wood. The doors are open and here we are, it's our BOYS! The Shinsengumi! With Hijikata is standing in the middle while Sougo is standing next to him leading a very big group( with a very big soundtrack like thunder in the background).**

"Aren't we good looking there, Hijikata-san?~" Sougo used that annoying voice of his and of course, it makes Hijikata-san very angry just by hearing that voice of him ~~even though he kinda felt a bit proud about him on the screen there~~. "SHUT UP!" He grunted and smokes again. Gin stiffs a little when he heard that soundtrack even though he is asleep, Hijikata noticed that and immediately lowers his voice. Sougo noticed this and smirked to himself.

"Hijikata-san...Don't smoke anymore please..." Shinpachi begged him to not smoke because he doesn't want Gin-san to feel very uncomfortable by it in his sleep.

"Hm? Ah sorry sorry..." He quickly realized and took the cigarette into his pocket. Kagura blinked and whispered to Shinpachi. "Hey...don't you think that he is very obedient when it comes to Gin-chan???" "Hm? Now that you've mentioned it...yeah, i kinda feel suspicious, too."

They keep whispering to each other and wanting to find out why did the Demon Vice-Commander so caring and gentle to Gin-san? Especially right now, when he's sleeping or when their boss doesn't know that he is being kind to him. But aren't they always fighting? And that's when, they are thinking of a very strange question but doesn't know that it's the same one between them. 

_There's no way he is in love with Gin-san/chan right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And also Sadaharu is sleeping.


	8. "You Guys!! Do You Even Have Gintama?!"(6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadaharu is still sleeping (next to Kagura this time) -_-

****The** ** ****Shinsengumi** ** ****is a special police force under the control of the shogunate.** **

'If Kondo-san is here, he would cry very loudly because he's so proud of us.' Hijikata keeps his straight face as usual, not noticed that the two kids are staring at him, only thinking about his leader.

Sougo is just a arrogant bastard like always, thinking proudly about his cool posture on the screen.

****Hijikata Toshirou, vice-commander, the smartest person of the Shinsengumi.** **

"There's no way that mayonnaise addict is the smartest". Finally, our protagonist is awake, all the attention turned to him. "Did you sleep good, Gin-san?". Shinpachi asked him right after he woke up.

"Yeah, slept good i guess...". His answer doesn't quite convincing and it concerns them. He yawned and rub the back of his neck. "But why do i have to woke up right after this Mayora's introduction? So annoying...". He landed his eyes on the one who he is just talked about.

"At least i didn't kill you when you slept, strawberry freak". Hijikata looks away and said. Gintoki ignored that answer of him though.

****Okita Sougo, the best swordsman in the group.** **

"See?~China, i'm the best swordsman...". After his introduction, Sougo can't hide his pride and started to annoyed the yato girl. "So what? I don't care anyways...Hmph!"

She huffed and looked away from him, already so done with his teasing. He is only smirks and chuckling to himself. The others are just ignored them because this is normal to them, they are already used to it anyways.

 ****"Yamazaki, how's the situation?". Hijikata asked 'the anpan king' spy himself. "** ** ****They were closed meeting tightly on the second floor of the house behind the backstage."** **

'I think that i remember this...'. Hijikata is thinking very hardly about it but seems like there's nothing that he can make out. 'Forget it...If i keep thinking about it maybe my hair will perm like him.' He sighed and looks at that beautiful silver hair...

'Fluf-WAIT A MINUTE WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! DID I JUST WANTED TO TOUCH THAT HAIR OF THAT IDIOT?!' He choked and coughed continuously.

"Eh? Hijikata-san? Are you okay??? If you are gonna have lung cancer, you will die and then your position will be mine, you know???". Sougo noticed and teased him nonstop. "SHUT UP SOUGO!". This time, he finally yelled out his name.

"Tch". Soichirou clicked his tongue and looked away. The Yorozuya look at them and wondered why do they hate each other so much? Gintoki is only narrowed his eyes at Hijikata. 'If that idiot keeps smoking...ugh why do i care about him anyways...'. He thoughts for awhile and turning his focus on the screen again, the others did too as well.

****In four of them, there is one who is an Amanto, the other two are businessmans, one person looks like a traveler". "That's good...Let's go!". After he said that, the Shinsengumi is starting to run very fast into the front of the house. Looks like it's a raid.** **

****"Thanks for the help and support of Kariya-sama, a lot of Amanto machine have been completed at our secret factory". Seems like they are having a party with a lot of delicious food on the table and sake too as well.** **

Of course, when Kagura saw that, she is already drooling over them. And Gin-san is wanting to have a lot of sake right now. Well, Shinpachi is sitting between both of them so it must have been very awkward for him. The other two noticed and looked at the kid, can't help thinking of how poor he is because he is always living with a lazy drunkard and a wild Yato girl.

****"We just need to place them somewhere possible, that's all for now". The big man is playing the guitar and the other is pouring the sake for him. The person called 'Kariya-sama' smirked like an idiot and said. "If this plan is a success, Edo is going to be mine".** **

Everyone(except Gintoki) narrowed their eyes. Gintoki is just picked his nose and doesn't care at all.

 ****"That's right, Kariya-sama** ** ****”.** ** ****After the bunny teeth man said that, they are all laughed like dumbasses as if they won a lot of moneys or something. The traveler is just narrowed his eyes and sitting there quietly. After that, Hijikata continued knocked the door loudly.** ** **** ****The woman approached the door but then the doors are all sliding already. Vice-commander shouted: "SUDDEN EXAMINATION!"** **

"You guys are really don't have any manners. I wonder if you guys do this on our house suddenly, maybe the old witch is gonna sue you, you know?". Gintoki sighed and teased him on purpose. "G-Gin-san". Shinpachi is kinda concerned and wanted to stop his boss.

"Like i will do that on you...". Hijikata mumbled and suddenly realized what he have just say. "HAH?! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY???". Gintoki yelled to tease him more.

Veins throbbed on his forehead but he quickly calmed down and looked away. "Tch". Noticed that strange attitude of his rival, Gintoki is just blinked and only shrugged like nothing just happened.

The other two kids of Yorozuya are only dumbfounded because they don't know what just happened. Sougo is just giggling like always because he knows that their love will bloom soon and he will tease his superior for it.

****"Shinsengumi here!" "Everyone stands up!". They are all raiding the house. "Sougo! Let's go!" "Yes!"** **

'It's very weird to see that he is obeyed him'. The trio of the Yorozuya thought.

'I think that i know what he is going to do...'.Hijikata is only concerned a little and Sougo is just smiled like a sadist like usual.

**They are running upstairs very fast. When they finally reached the destination, Hijikata kicked down the door and shouted. "Shinsengumi here!". He looks around to find those guys earlier but noone is in the room. He clicked his tongue but he doesn't know that behind him, in the shadow, Sougo is already loaded his precious Bazooka to hit him.**

"I KNEW IT! THERE'S NO WAY YOU OBEYED ME THAT EASILY!!". Hijikata yelled and pointed at the culprit.

Sougo is only sticked out his tongue and doesn't say anything, that only makes Hijikata pissed off more.

The others are only sighed and shake their heads. 'What would i expect...They will never changed'.

**'Goodbye, Vice-Commander-san, go to the other side and be enjoyed with your mayonnaise'. When he finally blasted it, the building being destroyed but the target is still alive because he dodged it. "Oi, Sougo, what are you trying to do?".**

The Sadists duo clicked their tongue at the same time because it seems like that their plan doesn't work. 'They are really wanted to kill me that much?!". Hijikata is only questioned his existence right now.

'Hijikata-san...How can you still alive when you're with him?'. Shinpachi darkens his face and wondered the same thing. Kagura is just eating her sukonbu like always, but that doesn't mean she isn't focused. 'I wonder why he hates him so much...Not that i care or anything'.

**Sougo 'tch'ed and placed his bazooka on his shoulder. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'TCH'?! YOU ARE REALLY WANTED TO KILL ME?!".**

The duo nodded their head. 'ARE YOU TWO SERIOUS?!'. Hijikata is really concerned for his life right now.

**"No, of course not, it is just a joke. I've always been doing that".**

"Yeah, it is just a joke, accept it Mayora". Gintoki decided to tease him a little more. Hijikata-san is already so done with him so he is only yelled two words out of his mouth. "SHUT IT!"

**"So all this time, you've always wanted to kill me?"**

The duo nodded their head once again. "STOP TEASING ME GOD DAMN IT!".

**"But, Hijikata-san, seems like all efforts have been wasted". They walked around the room to find some clues. Hijikata noticed one strange paper is lying on the ground so he takes a look at it. "No...not really". He picked up the paper and it shows the instructions to create the Amanto machine that those weird guys talked about earlier. Sougo takes a glance at it. And the scene changed into the Yorozuya house.**

Gintoki whistled. "It's our house! Let's see what we are doing right now on the screen". "It's kinda weird though...to see us on the screen when we are actually here...and it is also in the past as well". Shinpachi is kinda worried about it because what if it shows something that we don't actually really want to know? 

"Don't worry Shinpachi, everything will be okay!". Kagura comforted him while she is eating sukonbu because she saw through his worrying. 

"Yeah, hahaha...you're right...". The glasses man only laughed awkwardly while he is sweating, it seems like that her comforting doesn't lessen his worrying a bit.

**It shows Gintoki and Kagura are in the living room. Kagura is eating rice and Gintoki is reading his Jump comic book. He sighed. "I know that i've been reading a lot of Jumps but my hands are still wanted to buy it". Kagura frowned and eating rice while she's talking. "Gin-chan, i've always talked about it. How can your stomach will full if you keep reading all of that stuff. Your blood sugar-high will never lessen a bit-aruyo!".**

'Because you are always eating sweets all the time anyways...i wonder if you will stop though...'. He is only sighed and kinda worried for his soon-to-be boyfriend. 'If he died because of that...'. When he is finally realized what he's just thinking, he silently shakes his head. 'He is not easily to die, Hijikata...and i don't care if he died anyways!...i don't care...'. His mind stopped when he heard yelling. 'Hm?'

"Gin-chan! If you are not stopping from eating sweets, i will burn all of your Jumps and stealing all of your moneys-aru!!! You heard me?!" "Ok! Ok! Please don't touch my precious things though!". They are yelling at each other like the mom scolding the son from being careless too much. Shinpachi is trying to stop them.

When he saw that, he smiled a little about it. 'He does have the others...He doesn't need me anyways'. Sougo is just giggling like usual when he's with the Yorozuya.

**"I know but the more i read the more i addicted to it. Even though in my head always told me not to buy it anymore...". Suddenly, one door is sliding open and it appears Shinpachi is wearing his cleaning clothes and holding his chicken feather broom. "Gin-san, if you keep doing this, it won't be very good".**

'So the others are also very concerned of him huh? It makes me happy a little bit...Wait-WHAT DID I JUST THINKING?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME???...UGH! MY HEAD KEEPS SPINNING AROUNG LIKE A HURRICANE!! THERE'S NO WAY I CARED ABOUT THAT PERM-HEAD RIGHT?!". He keeps thinking and thinking, grabbed his hair and spinning his head around like a maniac makes the others noticed too. 

_Is he_ _going_ _to blow up???_

**"Who knows. There are not many people at my age reading Jump anymore". "These onigiri are so hard to swallow". "LIKE YOU ARE THE ONE TO TALK!"**

"Hey China, if you are going to marry me, maybe i can make a lot of delicious food just for you". After Sougo said that sentence, they stopped for one second and then Shinpachi's glasses are broken and Gintoki's eyes are bulged out, Hijikata's mind just frozen. "Eh? EEEEEHHHHHH????!!!!". They shouted very loudly and looked at Kagura for the answer. "Hmmmm...As if i will marry someone like you, Sadist". Sougo is just shrugged. They sighed in relief and finally calmed down. Because if these two married together, they are gonna have a panic attack. Shinpachi is just scared because he doesn't want Kagura's father to kill him.

_ And if these two have kids...who will know what kind of thing that they will summon... _

'It's not like Umibozu is going to let his daughter married to someone else anyways...He will kill me if he knows that i let someone else married to her...and it's not like i will let him married to her too'. Gintoki narrowed his dead-fish eyes at the man who will soon marry his 'daughter'. Sougo felt chills down his spine but he shrugged it off like it's nothing.

Hijikata doesn't know what just happened but when he heard Sougo proposed, his mind is like being frozed and can't think of anything else. Because if he has kids, what if he will train them to kill me?!

They turned their focus on the screen again and tried to forgot what just happened.

 **"Look** **at this!". Shinpachi takes out a note that write about their money. "Savings huh?". Gintoki get up ang give it a look. "Ha! You think that i'm stupid? That thing can't make my stomach full!". "Still keep talking?! Now our rice doesn't have enough for us to eat! Our savings are all empty so my gut have been upset all this time! Yesterday, we only have a job is to find a lost cat but we still can't catch it! Make our time being wasted!" Shinpachi scolded them relentlessly.**

The two of the Shinsengumi can only feel pity for the glasses kid more.

**"Why are you being so mad? It doesn't matter. No money is only like having a chronic rhinitis. Our fate has always been like this. Just keep living peacefully".**

'Easy for you to say Yorozuya'. Hijikata puffed and breathed out smoke.

**"What are you keep talking about? It's about money! If we keep being like this, tomorrow we will only have a piece of bread and a very little water for us!" But then, suddenly, the rooftop is making some noises very loudly. "This is..." "Rhinitis?" "It's earthquake, you idiot girl!". Sadaharu's ear perked up because of the sound. When it finally stopped, Shinpachi said. "These days, the earthquakes seem appeared a lot more than usual". "Yeah, it sounds like the sound of the high school kid's heart bumping because he's dealing the confessions of 5 cute kids".**

'Wait wut?'. Hijikata is very dumbfounded this time because of the comparison.

**"How that can be happened?" "But in Jump it has". And then he's being interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Their attention are now focused on the frontdoor. "Is that customer?". Kagura asked the other two. "No way. It is just some newspaper staff. Shinpachi, if it isn't Nikkei then tell them we have already booked news headquarters Nikkei and told him to go away" "But if it is really Nikkei then just told him that we have already booked Asahi!"**

"Is this the way you guys deal with not giving your money to someone else?". Sougo asked them casually. "Well yeah we have many ways to do that and it's all planned by Gin-san alone" "Wow Danna you are really impressive". Gintoki is only laughed softly and said that it's nothing.

**"HAI HAI! I'M COMING OUT! We've been booked the others...huh?". When Shinpachi opened the frontdoor, the person in front of him is actually not newspaper staff but just an old man with messy clothes. Suddenly he's sneezed. Shinpachi is only standing there and asked. "Um..." "I heard that this place does anything so i come here". Shinpachi then gasped dramatically with thunder light sparks behind him.**

'Hm? What's wrong with him?'. Hijikata and Sougo wondered the same thing.

**"Shinpachi, what are you doing? Hurry up! Lady's Four is going to start!". Then Kagura is coming to the frontdoor while Shinpachi is just standing there, still keeping that posture. "I heard that this place is Yorozuya". Kagura did too as well.**

Soudo then laughed very loudly because he can't really keep it when seeing that look on her. "Oh my god-LOOK AT THAT FACE OF YOURS!". He continued to laugh nonstop. "SHUT UP CHIHUAHUA!". Of course, Kagura is started to get annoyed because of his laugh, especially when he is laughing at her.

**"What's wrong? You guys can't tell him to go away? Why are you guys are always so useless?". The next one is Gin coming out of the living room as well. The other two still keeping their posture.**

'Like you're one to talk...'. Hijikata thoughts to himself.

**"This is the Yorozuya, right?". The old man asked again. Aaaannnndddd of course our king of humour making that face too but funnier.**

And someone like Hijikata-san when he's looking at that face making him actually really off guard. He laughed very loudly like Sougo too as well. When Gintoki heard his laugh, it makes him pissed off. "OI SHUT UP MAYORA! I'M GONNA RIP YOUR FACE OFF IF YOU KEEP LAUGHING LIKE THAT!!!".

Shinpachi is only sighed and felt very embarrassed right now after he looked at that look on his face.

**When the trio combined, they stunted like statues and speechless, made a very funny face. "U-um...you three?". The guest is very confused and doesn't know what happened to them. "Don't tell me that...you are our guest?!". Gintoki is really shocked and very surprised right now.**


	9. "You Guys!! Do You Even Have Gintama?!"(7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More characters appeared!

After the other two finally stopped laughing at their soon-to-be-lover, they are focused on the screen again.

****Katoken. Unemployment. The guest of this episode.** **

****"Let me introduce myself. My name is Katoken. I am become an unemployment a few days ago". After he introduced himself, Gintoki and Kagura are leaning to each other and whispered.** **

****"Oi oi what is this case?". Gintoki asked Kagura a question this time because this is very unusual for them to have customer this fast. "Maybe this is because of the special episode that we have today! There's no way just two days and we are already have a customer!". Kagura answered him with a lot of sureness. Shinpachi approached with a tray that have a cup of tea on it, he is shakily holding it. "H-here is your tea". But then he accidentally slammed it very fast and hard on the table, it splashed all over Katoken's clothes. "H-h-h-hot! U-um...".** **

****"If you are joking around with us then be careful for your old lives!". Kagura is threatening him with a very scary look.** **

'Is this how you treat the customers?!'. Hijikata is only facepalmed and sweating at the girl's stupidness and threatening look.

Sougo is just chuckles to himself much the Yato's angriness.

****"Hey! Are you seriously wanting to do it or just threatening him?". Shinpachi looked at her with a very concerned look. "So what do you need from us?". Gintoki asked the customer very calmly, forget what just happened. "Yes,...i would really want to take back all the things that i had actually being stolen, those things are very important to me". Katoken answered him with a saddened look. Gintoki is just looked at him with no emotions on his face. "So, what things do you had being stolen?". It's Shinpachi's turn to ask him this time.** **

****"Actually i really need 30 million yen to take back all of it".** **

'Eh?~Thirty million yen huh? I wonder what they are going to do about it...especially when they don't have any money'. Sougo is only just amused and doesn't care about anything else.

'That's a very huge amount of money...'. Hijikata is smoking and thinking alone to himself.

****"YOU BALD OLD MAN! DIDN'T I SAY THAT IF YOU ARE KEEPING JOKING AROUND WITH US THEN BE CAREFUL FOR YOUR LIVES?!". Kagura confronted him and shouted at him.** **

'Never change...still feisty as always'. Sougo thoughts and smiles to himself.

Kagura knows that Sougo is smiling at her so she's kinda irritated about it. 'Why does he always smiling at me? Ugh it always make me so irritated!'

****"How do we find that huge amount of money? If i touched it, all of it will have wings and fly away out of my reach". He is squirming his hand around like wanting to touch something. "SO THIS IS IT! BECAUSE OF THIS HAND THAT WE'VE LOST A LOT OF MONEY!". Shinpachi saw it and shouted at him.** **

'Of course it is because of him that they are all very poor until this day...'. Hijikata is only sighed and facepalmed to himself.

Both the kids are very terrifying when they are glaring at him and gave him a look called 'BECAUSE OF YOU THAT WE ARE BEING MISERABLE'. Gintoki is just tried to looked away and get out of their stares.

Sougo is just watched the whole scene while smiling like a sadist to himdelf.

**"B-But i heard that this place does anything for anyone who have troubles". Katoken is tried to explain to them and struggled to get out of the Yato's hands.**

'Yeah, as if'. Hijikata and Sougo sarcastically thought to themselves.

**"Now we don't have any money to pay for our debt! How do we care for our world huh?! Get out of this place for more space you bald old man!". Kagura yelled at him nonstop. Before she does anything dangerous, Gintoki quickly grabbed her by the collar and placed her to her old seat. "You two, calm down. If we do have that huge amount of money, what are you going to do about it?". When Katoken finally get his breath back, he answered.**

**"One month ago, i am being fired from a group called 'Madogiwa' and become an unemployment". The trio are only looked at him with concerned looks so he continued. "Three weeks ago, i am being tricked and my house is gone". They are even more concerned than last time. "Two weeks ago, my wife and my daughter left me alone without telling me anything or a word". This time they gasped and Sadaharu is already awake and joined them.**

**"And one week ago...". Their curiosity are started to building up. Sadaharu is getting closer to the screen.**

Hijikata and Sougo are started to being really curious right now. The other three are just being silent because they do know what happened next.

**A little few seconds later, Katoken doesn't say anything, he is just picking up a cup of tea from the table and drinking it. The trio almost tripped from their seat because of their customer's calmness.**

Hijikata and Sougo are just stunned like statues. The trio that are not on the screen giggled a little bit because of their humorous.

**"Why are you suddenly being so quiet?! Talk to us! Don't you know that i am really curious?! How do every weeks always have something happened?!". Shinpachi held his head high and shouted loudly. "So what is really happened on one week ago?!". Kagura is also very angry, she started to running around Shinpachi. "Everyone...really want to hear the next part?". Katoken asked them after he done drinking the tea.**

'OF COURSE WE ARE!!'. Hijikata angrily shouted in his head.

Sougo is just kept his poker face and doesn't want to show any emotions on his face right now.

**"Why do we have to done our job before telling us the rest of the part of the story?". Kagura is eating her sukonbu while talking. Seems like the group plus Katoken are going downstairs. "I doubt that we can do this job sooner". Shinpachi spoken his doubting out and kinda worried for them. "Um...Where are we going?". Katoken asked them right when they are standing in front of a bar. "Ah, right...the most important thing is to find money as soon as we can possible, right?". Gintoki answered him back with his deadpanned look.**

'What does he mean by that?'. Hijikata and Sougo are both thought and wondering at the same time.

**"Welcome custo...Oh, it's you brats". An old lady welcomed them but stopped when she realized who are they in front of her bar.**

**Otose. She is the owner of the Otose Snack House and also the landlord of Yorozuya Gin-chan.**

'Huh...so she is actually their landlord. I wonder if i will meet her someday...because she is one of the 4 Devas of Kabuki District'. Hijikata thoughts about the future himself. Sougo is just find her kinda interesting.

**"Oh i understand now". Suddenly a girl with cat ears cut in. "Are you guys stupid?! If money are really that easily to have then there are no robbers in this world, dumbass!" "As if last time you didn't steal anything!" "Yeah right".**

**Catherine. An employer at Otose Snack House. She came to the Earth to make money.**

'An Amanto? So they do have an amanto then at their house then...'. Hijikata then realized something. 'Wait-Aren't they already introduced on the screen?? Why aren't they appeared here yet???'.

**Otose breathed out smoke and then saying while smirking. "If you want to have it fast then there is one solution...". The scene suddenly changed into a strange house. "So which do you choose?".**

**Apparently her solution is to sell one of Katoken's organs. "Um...This is..."**

'IS SHE INSANE?!'. Hijikata's jaw dropped but then Sougo teased him. "Ne~Hijikata-san, do you actually want to sell one of your organs? Maybe Shinsengumi will have a lot of money because of you and they will call you their savior for your sacrifice" "LIKE HELL I WILL!".

"Yeah! Maybe you Tax Revenue Robbers are finally pay us for our efforts because we repaired your bases rooftop!". Gintoki bravely shouted at him. The Sadists Duo strike again. "Danna, maybe if you keep the Shinsengumi ouside of your insults to him, i would have been really appreciated" "Hm? Okay then".

Hijikata is just looking at them with a very pissed off look on his face. "YOU TWO-

But then his voice being interrupted by someone's voice. "Where are we?"

The others are turned around and found out that Otose-san and Catherine are here. When Otose noticed Gin's silver hair, she quickly called out. "Oi Gintoki! What are you doing here?! Don't tell me that you are planned to hide from my rent again! And why are the others here as well". She is saying that last sentence while looking at the others. "No i am not, old woman! We are teleported here without knowing!". Gintoki retorts back.

"Huh okay then...But why are we here anyways?". Otose asked them again but seems like that noone knows the answer. It's Catherine's turn to ask again. "So we are in a movie theater...but why is it so big?!". She's very impressive with how big the movie theater is. "Shut up old man. Your voice is so annoying!". Kagura is finally speaks again after being so quiet. "Who are you saying an old man?! I am a beautiful lady you hear me?!". After she is stated that, Kagura is only looked away and her face is almost green. "What is that face supposed to mean?! YOU BRAT!". 

Shinpachi is only sighed because he's already used to this situation. The two of the Shinsengumi are only blinked at them. 'They really are the troublesome family'

_After Shinpachi finally explained details to them about the reaction thing..._

"Now i understand...we just have to do what this person said in the paper right?". When Otose and Catherine are finally understood the situation that they are in, both of them are started to choosing their seat. Otose chose to sitting next to Gin and Catherine is sitting in front of her. They are focused on the screen again.

**"You have two, if you cut one to sell then there's nothing to lose, right? If you are a man, being decisive a little!". Shinpachi is just sighed at her solution and said. "This problem really can't be solved that easily". They are going back to Otose Snack House again.**

**Gintoki is only complained and rubbed his hair. "So pathetic. You are really only good at talking with that mouth of yours. As if someone that sane to actually want to sell one of their organs". Shinpachi seems agreed with him and followed him into the house. "Yeah. Noone would actually dare to do that". But then a red glasses dropped from the top. Everyone looked at it and stunned. "Huh?"**

**They looked at the top and found out that Sarutobi is covered herself with a mat that have the same colors of the rooftop. "Oh? Everyone is so good".**

**Sarutobi Ayame. Nickname: Sacchan. A very excellent ninja from Oniwabanshuu.**

'Hm? Oniwabanshuu? I think that i've heard them somewhere...'. Hijikata quickly realized them and thoughts to himself. Sougo seems like remember them too as well.

**"Eh? The way to make money fast?". Without her glasses, she is looking elsewhere not looking at Gin-chan's group. "Sacchan-san, can you please wear you glasses? You are bothered everyone here. I don't care if you are wearing glasses like me". Sarutobi turned around and said. "What are you talking about? It's not like i actually care about the type like you". There is a tint blush on her face. She continued to talk. "In my head..."**

**She jerked Sadaharu's chin up. "...there is only you, Gin-san".**

Hijikata almost choked on his cigarette. 'What the hell is she talking about?'. There is a tick mark on his face. 'Wait-Did i just get jealous?! It's not like i care about him or anything'. He frowned and looked away from the screen. Otose noticed that but ignored him anyways.

**She leaned forward to kiss Sadaharu but getting bitten by him instead. "See? Stupid! I told you to wear your glasses but you didn't listen!".**

**After that, she finally get her glasses back and the group are going out of Otose-san's bar. "Really? So the amount of the money that you talked about earlier aren't about building up our house full of love?". "Love? As if i would actually really want to do that with you". Gintoki answered her back with his dead-fish eyes.**

Hijikata is started to get irritated so he covered his ears until when that ninja girl finally gone. It's like he doesn't want to hear her flirting with Gintoki or something. But unlucky for him, a shout being heard through everyone's ears. "GINNN-SANNN!~"

"WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! OI! GET OFF ME!". Sarutobi suddenly hugged Gintoki much to the Demon Vice-commander angriness.

"Gin-san...she introduced earlier, you know?". Shinpachi reminded him about her introduction a few minutes ago. Gintoki's jaw dropped and Sarutobi get this chance to lean forward to kiss him but quickly being pushed away by Gin. "CHOOSE YOUR SEAT! AND DON'T YOU DARE SIT NEAR ME!". Gintoki angrily shouted and pointed at her. "Hai~Gin-san!". She quickly chose her seat next to Catherine, apparently that is a seat in front of Gintoki. "I TOLD YOU TO NOT SIT NEAR ME, AREN'T I?!".

Kagura quickly calmed his father down. "Don't worry Gin-chan! If she does anything absurd to you, Sadaharu will bite her-aru!". Sadaharu barked right after she said that sentence.

That's one way to keep your father from every other woman when you know that someone is already love him. Hijikata silently thanked her in his heart but he doesn't know why.


	10. "You Guys!! Do You Even Have Gintama?!"(8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two more characters appeared!( But with a little chaos this time...)  
> My hands are kinda tired while writing this( I'm using a computer after all).

****Sarutobi is mixing the natto while answering. "You've always been so cold but i won't give up on you". The others are just staring at her strangely. "And also what's with that natto you're holding? You think that you can use it so that i will fall in love with you? Nonsense".** **

'Hm~So Danna has a stalker and also she is falling in love with him? This is getting more interesting...I wonder what will Hijikata-san do about it". Sougo keeps thinking deeply to himself about the situation.

****"Please keep scolding me, if you are always doing that i would be very happy". Sacchan kept annoying him and still mixing that natto in her hand. "Stop talking nonsense! You should worried for your natto, moron!". A tick mark appeared on his face. But then suddenly she yelled like a school girl and throwing the bowl of natto to his face. She landed on the ground and acting like a masochist. "Y-Yes! That's right! Please keep scolding and humiliating me more! It made my body arouse!".** **

'What the hell is wrong with her?!'. Hijikata thoughts and judging Sarutobi's attitude towards Gintoki. 'There must be raining or storm or maybe it's the end of the world if there is someone who loves him!!'.

The others(except Sacchan) looked at the scene with their poker face. "Gin-san! Do you look at that?! I am so beautiful on that screen!"

"Shut up you disgusting woman!". Gintoki shouted at her with a lot of tick marks on his face.

****Gintoki is only looking at her with his deadpanned face. "What is this smell?" "It smells like natto mixed with hardships-aru". The two kids are staring at him and covering their nose from the smell. Katoken is only silent but then he realized someone. Those two guys earlier that worked for Kariya approached him. "Kato...". They looked at each other and smiling to themselves. The others turned around and looked at them.** **

Everyone( except the Yorozuya because they are already knew them and Sougo is just humming and amused) narrowed their eyes at them, thinking that something bad will happen.

****"Yo, Kato. Are you okay?". They dragged him far away form the others. "I'm feeling so bad for you. At least you should read carefully in the contract first and then marked it"** **

'The contract?'. Hijikata thought about it and felt pity for the old man.

****"But every week there is always something happened". They are mocking him about his life.** **

This time everyone glared at those two on the screen.

****"Eh? How did you two know?". Katoken asked them with a very confused expression on his face. They both sweated and quickly changed the subject. The bunny teeth man laughed nervously. "So what are you doing these days?". Katoken answered him. "I'm trying to find a way to repurchase my house..."** **

****"Repurchase? There's no way you can do that" "Eh?" "Because that place is..." "Oi". The guitar man immediately interrupted him. They both sweated again.** **

Everyone is just looking at them with darkens look on their face. 'Their way of keeping secrets is so poor. They are so stupid'

****"A-Ah! Yeah you're right!"** ** **** ****"If you found the house then told us ok?". They are just keep acting to fool the old man. "At least we will send you a happy new year card!". Anh they are going away and laughing to themselves again.** **

Everyone angrily growled at them. 'Those jerks...i won't forgive them'

****"Remember to shower today!". Even though they left, they are still mocking him. "Also brush your teeth" "We will meet you again next week!"** **

The others are started to really hate those guys now. 'There will be no next week if we found you two'. Their aura are getting darker every seconds and also there are someone who already planned their murder attempts. (Sougo and Kagura)

****"Hey you...". Sacchan called him. He turned around and said. "Yes?". But then he surprised when looked at Shinpachi, Kagura and Sarutobi face. "Change the commission! If you want me to kill someone then tell me their name, i am a very excellent ninja after all". Sarutobi offered him with her job. "Kill them all! We will roll them like sushi and throw them to the tunnel now!". Kagura too as well.** **

Otose breathed out smoke and said. "I hope that you kids beat them up for what they deserved"

"Don't worry! We are already do that-aru!". Otose nodded approvely at them with pride.

Hijikata and Sougo both thought curiosly at Otose-san. 'Seems like there is another member joined their family already'

****"No, everyone please calm down". Katoken calmed them down and the trio just looked at him confused. "I want to change my commission but it is not assassination" "What?". Katoken continued to explain to them. "I...want me to become stronger!". They are smiling at him and said at the same time. "Easy!"** **

'Seems like the purple-hair girl is not too bad herself...'. Hijikata changed his thoughts at her but still something in his heart is kinda hurt.

****"Oi, you guys...". Gintoki called them and they turned around. "Nothing, just making him stronger 100 times". He scratched his hair while saying. "Eh? Gin-** ** ****san, where are you going?". Shinpachi asked him right when he went passed them. "I am having something to do". He's waving at them and go away.** **

"Probably woo-ing with the girls or gambling at Pachinko again". Catherine accused him right away. "NO I'M NOT DUMBASS! JUST DOING SOMETHING IS ALL!"

"You two, calm down. We are not fighting here". Otose quickly spoeaks before the two of them fight each other.

****The scene suddenly changed into the Shinsengumi base. "And that's everything..." "Oh, so this is a blueprint...". It shows them a room where two people talk to each other. It revealed Kondo is holding a paper.** **

But then Shinpachi kinda snapped when he looked at his face. 'That Gorilla-stalker...I wont let him touch my sister'. His overprotectiveness towards his dear older sister appeared again after such a long time.

****Kondou Isao. He is the commander of the Shinsengumi. The members obsessions in team.** **

****"And also Hijikata...". When his commander called his name, he leaned forward to hear clearly. "I don't understand anything in this paper...". Hijikata is only bowed his head down at his superior's simpleness. "I already said that this is a blueprint for the Amanto machine, i've already say a lot about it Kondo-san!". Hijikata saying that sentence while shaking with angriness.** **

'I wonder why everyone is still following him...especially these two...and Yamazaki-san as well'. Shinpachi looked at Hijikata and Sougo and wondering to himself.

****"O-Oh yeah, that's right, this is a machine yeah...'. Hijikata looked up at him and said. "It looks like someone is using that machine to do some dirty things in this Edo". The Gorilla gasped and narrowed his eyes at him. "Hey, Toshi...". Hijikata narrowed his eyes too as well. They looked at each other intensely for awhile.** **

'I think that he is going to say something funny because i knew that Gorilla-stalker is never get this serious'. Gintoki is just stared blankly at the screen.

****"What are 'dirty things?". Kondo asked him a very stupid and pure question.** **

Gintoki facepalmed. 'I knew it'. The others(except Hijikata and Sougo) are just wondered why he is the commander.

****Hijikata is just falling backwards and yelled at him. "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME OR NOT?!". Kondo is very surprised at his vice-commander's outburst. "Huh?!"** **

Opposite of that reaction, Gintoki find that funny. He snorted and laughed to himself but it is loudly enough for everyone to hear. "STOP LAUGHING YOU STRAWBERRY FREAK!"

Otose is kinda surprised at her 'son' sudden 'honest' laugh of him...because this is the first time his laugh sounds so...real. A very small smile appeared on her face but it filled with adoration and warmness. 'Seems like you've finally found your true love...Gintoki'

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT HIM, YOU BASTARD!". Sarutobi yelled at him and they are already fighting at each other with a lot of nonsense sentence and words. The others(-Sougo) are just dumbstruck because they don't know what are they fighting for.

After the two of them finally calmed down( but they are still glaring at each other), they are focused on the screen again.

**The scene quickly changed into Gintoki is going somewhere, apparently he is following those two guys earlier that mocking the old man.**

"See old man? I didn't go to Pachinko or something, just doing my JOB". Gintoki smirked and insulted at Catherine while saying and she is just looked away and clicked her tongue.

'So Gin-san is really following those two...He seriously doesn't quit his job at all'. Shinpachi smiled to himself and sighed in relief.

Kagura is just eating her sukonbu like always, but where did she get those??? In Sadaharu's fur or something???

**Those two are going to the left and Gintoki quickly running after them but with silent, no sound at all.**

The others are just staring at him on the screen in awe and kinda surprised with how calmness he is when he is running especially he's very clumsy all this time after all.

Kagura looked at her father with pride and admiration and smiling very happily to herself. When Sougo saw that sight of her, he smiled too as well.

'If he is a spy in the Joui Wars, the enemy maybe are already dead in his hands very quickly'. Hijikata is also thought of him with admiration but he never admit it himself.

**They are going into a place that is very suspicious. Gintoki looked at the sign when they are finally going inside. 'Embassy huh?'**

**"Gintoki...'. But then suddenly a man's voice called him.**

Everyone jerked their head up at the voice because this voice sounds very familiar to them, especially Gintoki. But he is already knew so he is not surprised.

**"Zura?". Gintoki turned around and found out that he is here. "Zura ja nai, Katsura da!". He whispered but his voice is still high.**

'He knows him?'. Hijikata and Sougo both thought at the same time while staring at Gin. (Luckily that Sougo isn't bringing out his bazooka this time ;-;)

**Katsura Kotarou. A Jouishishi. Always want to kick the Amanto out of Edo.**

Hijikata and Sougo are slightly narrowed their eyes at that. Suddenly, a voice being heard by them. "Toshi?"

They turned around and realized that it's Kondou and next to him is...Katsura. They appeared right after he is being introduced.

"KATSURAAAA!!!!". Suddenly Sougo brought out his bazooka again and it's not at the screen but at real person this time. But Kondo immediately shoute at him to stop. "STOP SOUGO! WE DON'T WANT TO DESTROY THIS PLACE RIGHT?!". The owner of the bazooka frowned at his commander but still following his order so he stopped. The others sighed in relief.

"But Kondo-san...Why don't we arrest him right here and there?". Hijikata asked him with a lot of confusion and surprised in his voice. "Well, first you two are suddenly disappeared in front of me, i really freaked out and order the whole army to find you two. After a few minutes, i am instantly teleported here and don't know anything but when i see Toshi from the back, i called him and the reason for why we are not arresting Katsura Kotarou right here is because...i'm not in the mood".

"KONDO-SAN!! THAT REASON IS NO REASON WHY WE SHOULD NOT ARREST HIM!! WE SHOULD DO IT BEFORE HE ESCAPED!!!!". Hijikata yelled at him for his stupid reason and carelessness.

"Gintoki, what are you guys doing here?". When they are not noticed, he's already sitting next to Sarutobi. "WHA-DON'T IGNORE US!!"

_After some explaining and fighting, yelling..._

They decided that after this is done, they will arrest him when they got a chance, if not, then it will just be the same all over again.

Kondo chose his seat between Hijikata and Sougo. And they returning their focus on the screen again.

**After Katsura's introduction, it's someone wearing a duck costume standing next to him( wait is it???)**

**Elizabeth. Gintoki suddenly interrupted her introduction. "Also what is this thing?"**

Katsura quickly stand up and looked around the movie theater to find Elizabeth but actually she's already sitting next to him. He realized and gave her a hug.

The others are just ignored them because they think that it's very normal so they don't care at all.

**"Gintoki, what are you doing here?". Katsura asked Gin himself. "Oh uh...just walking around, or maybe something like that...i am not really sure about that...". He answered him while stuttering because he doesn't want this idiot to be involved in his job. "That's good". After he said that, Gintoki is kinda confused with his answer.**

**"What do you mean by that?". Katsura standing next to him and whispering. "Around here, there is a rumour that's not very good"**

Everyone(-Gintoki and Katsura) thought at the same time. 'A rumour?'

**Coincidentally, Gintoki is also saying the same thing as them. "A rumour?". He tugged his strawhat down while saying it. "There is an Amanto actually plotted to destroy this whole Edo"**

Everyone(-Gintoki, Zura) narrowed their eyes very hardly at that. 'The guy at the start of this episode'. They are already explained to Kondo and Katsura about the rest of the episode that they missed.

**"Why is an Amanto wanting to do that?". Gintoki whispered to him too as well. "Dunno...But if that's the truth then we need to punished them. Gintoki, i don't know what you are trying to do but please at least be careful". He walked away with Elizabeth following behind him. "Embassy is the land of the foreigners after all". He said that sentence while walking away.**

Hijikata frowned at that interaction between them. 'Why does he know him? Are they friends or something? If so then...is he also in the Jouishishi?'. There are a lot of questions inside his head right now so he gave it up.

**"Land of the foreigners...". Gintoki whispere to himself. "I will try to be careful, bye, Zura". After he said that, Katsura** **tugged his hat up and said. "Zura ja nai, Katsura da". He said that sentence with a little sternness. Gintoki looked back and then go straight forward. But suddenly a man blocked his path. That's the guy who called "Shishimura" earlier that are always going with Kariya.**

**He tugged his hat up and shows his face is smiling but it kinda looks like smirking. Gintoki narrowed his dead-fish eyes at him. They are standing like that for awhile until Gintoki said one sentence. "That hat is so fashionable"**

Everyone(-Gintoki, Zura) facepalmed themselves at his statement. Katsura thoughts and smiles to himself. 'You still don't change at all, Gintoki, that's one of the reasons why i admiring and respecting you,...even after the war'. His mind being flooded with an image of one person. "...Shoyou-sensei". This time, he's not thinking but whispering. Elizabeth looked at him and sign up 'What's wrong?'. Katsura is just waved his hand and saying that it's nothing silently.

**The scene changed again. This time, it's Kagura using her martial arts or Yato strength to break a very big rock and it is already split in half right when she landed on the ground. "See! Why don't you try it?". Kagura turned to Katoken and offering him to try it. The other two(Shinapchi, Sacchan) are just staring at her.**

'As if a normal human already old like him can do that!'. Everyone(-Shinpachi, Sarutobi) thought and shouting in their mind.

**"AS IF!". Shinpachi shouted at her while clenching his fist. "What are you saying? It's very easy-aru! You can become an Amanto Inoki if you tried that-aru". Shinpachi is just slapping his forehead tiredly at her while saying. "I don't understand what you are saying". And it's Shinpachi's turn to teach Katoken this time.**

**"Right, you just keep attacking". He is holding a wooden sword while instructing him.**

"That's a very good posture, Shinpachi-dono. It's very fit for a strong samurai like you". Katsura complimented him lightly. After hearing that, Shinpachi can't help but bowed his head and said 'thank you' to him.

"THAT'S MY BROTHER-IN-LAW!!!". Kondo exclaimed with tears in his eyes. "SHUT UP YOU GORILLA-STALKER! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU!"

**"Then...". Katoken is finally prepared and running very fast to him while holding his wooden sword to the air with his both arms up and yelling. But then a small rock blocked his way and he tripped it. Shinpachi is just sighed, don't know what to say.**

Everyone is sighing like him too as well.

**"What's with that red eyes of yours? You played puzzle all night?". Gintoki is just saying nonsense to him but the man doesn't care. He chuckles to himself and said. "The game is just started now". Gintoki is just sighed with that statement. "If you keep swinging things around like an old man then just go to the heaven with your grandparents already".**

**Shishimura is surprised but then he calmed down pretty quickly. 'He's already noticed that inside my wand is a sword?'**

Everyone(-Katsura and Gintoki) is very surprised by that. 'How does he know?'

**"It's no use, but at least you need to explain to me why are you following me?" "Don't lie to me! We do know that you are suspecting thing around here" "No, you're wrong. It's Zura not me"**

"Why are you blaming it on me?" "BECAUSE IT'S YOU!!"

**"Don't talk anymore!". Gintoki is just staring at him.**

Everyone(-Gintoki) looked at the screen and thought. 'Are they going to fight?'


	11. "You Guys!! Do You Even Have Gintama?!"(9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss lady is coming through!

****Both of them are looking at each other while waiting the other to attack. Suddenly, a earthquake appeared. "Earthquake?". Gintoki let his guard down for one second so Shishimura is the one who's attacking first. He abandoned his hat and running towards the silver samurai. He let his sword unsheathed while doing that. A slash came out and a piece of Gintoki's** ** ****yukata** ** ****flying up into the air.** **

They know that Gintoki is already survived that but still they can't help but worried about him( except one doesn't admit that). The one that they are worried about is just picked his nose like usual, doesn't care about their concerns or worrying.

****The scene changed into Katoken is running towards Shinpachi to attach him, seems like they are still in practicing. But Shinpachi attacked him instead. "Too many loopholes everywhere!". Another. "You think that this level can help you getting stronger?! You bald old man!". And another again.** **

'Like older sister like younger brother'. Everyone thoughts while comparing both of their personalities. 'Oh my god, i really did harsh to him back then'. Shinpachi is thinking about his past self's harshness and sweating and worried a lot.

****"You're so easy to him". Sarutobi is already looking at all the fights between him and Katoken until now. Shinpachi then realized and gasped to himself. "Ah! I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"** **

'You are really think that he will be okay after that?'. Everyone thoughts again with their dark look all over their face. Otose-san is only just sighed at that.

****Shinpachi approached him and knelt down in front of him. Katoken sits up and only sighed in response. "Stand up! Come on, stand up! Katoken!". Kagura called out his name and suggest him to stand up. They both turned their head to her. "Listen! You need to lower your elbow near your body like this and then punch it". Kagura is already in her stance to fight to teach the old man and she keeps yelling over and over again, throwing her fists into the air continuously. "Punch it, punch it, punch it to death!".** **

Sougo found that amusing though while the others are just looking and staring at her on the screen. Some of them are just smiling to themselves. The others are just thinking about the days when they were young but sometimes kinda scared of her because she's very strong and from Yato clan too as well. Katsure is very proud of his leader at her way of fighting.

Gintoki and Shinpachi is already used to this personality of her so they don't have anything to say, only fond of her actions and hoping that she won't change at all. 

****"Wait! That's punch not swords! Also this is the time to prepare for tomorrow but there are no swordsman are using that skill". Shinpachi reminded her while looking at her. But then, Kagura turned around and there is something on her face making her looking like an old man and a pirate. "If you cross the bridge, you have to look ahead and look behind after all". The other two are just dumbfounded at her quote.** **

****"Seems like it is going to be my turn". Sarutobi appeared behind both of them and said. They looked up and found her carrying a rope. "I will make you stronger". She stretched it and is smiling to herself, very determined.** **

'Oh no, what is she going to do again?'. The ones that know her are really started to feel concerned right now. Except Shinpachi is glaring at her while Kagura have already seen that scene so she's just keep eating her sukonbu.

****"Do it more stronger!" "L-like this?" "More! Just one more!" "Yes!" "Right, that's it. It's so satisfied!" "What about this?!". They keep talking to each other that can make the others thought some weird and dirty stuff.** **

When everyone is hearing that, their mind are started to make some images that noone can explain into words. Katsura is just narrowed his eyes and wondered what kind of practicing that she is using and Kagura doesn't mind it any less. Sougo is just interested at it, that's all.

****Turned out Katoken is just using the rope that Sacchan brought earlier and tied Shinpachi by it, hanging him into the air. "You are really have some potential". She complimented him while looking at his works.** **

The ones that are already thought about some dirty stuff a few seconds ago, are very embarrassed and flustered right now. Katsura is just clapping and said 'ohhhh' to himself. "WHAT ARE YOU CLAPPING FOR, ZURA?!" "Zura ja nai. Katsura da!"

The others are just staring at them and also very confused. Those that knew they are old friends thought. 'Are they really friends to each other before?'

****"You really think this thing can called PRACTICING?". Shinpachi yelled at her and sounds a little frustrated. "And also what is the potential that he has?!". Sarutobi turned to look at the old man and said. "Joou-sama...". After hearing that word, Shinpachi got a lot of frustrated more. "He's a man! And also the problem is not that!"** **

****Kagura is just looking at him while sitting on the ground and eating her favorite sunkonbu. "Ooohh, you are so patient! Let me give you more appetizer-aruyo!". He retorts back at her. "Enough! Untie this rope for me now!".** **

Gintoki is only just sighed at them and scratched his head. 'These kids...they are so troublesome'

****"Um...". Both of them turned to look at him. "Thank you everyone very much, but this is okay and enough for me". Sacchan looked a little surprised at his words. He lowers his head down and is looking at the ground. "I know that i can't become stronger. I give up...". Shinpachi is looking a little confused. "Eh? B-but..."** **

There are a lot of pitiful and sympathetic all over their faces because they've gave up one time in their life before.

****"So right now i want to say farewell to everyone". He bowed his head to them. And right when he's about to go away, Kagura stand up and called him. "Katoken...". But he's already made up his mind so he's already left. They are only just looking at his back right now.** **

There is no sound in the movie theater. Noone want to say anything right now. It's so suffocating...even for them. Otose-san is only just smoking and breathed out smoke in the air like usual. She is the oldest and her job is just to help the youngsters get out of the cage that have been always locked them. Especially right this time, she wants them to get out of it themselves...she is only just their guide, that's all.

****A piece of Gintoki's kimono landed on the ground. The scene changed again. "You** ** ****are really** ** ****teared off my most beautiful yukata** ** ****now.** ** ****If my mom knows about this, she will kill me, you know?". Gintoki complained to him while looking at the place where he cut off.** **

"Who are you calling 'mom'? Gintoki...". Otose asked him with a teasing smirk on her face. Gintoki saw that and ticked off. "SHUT UP OLD HAG I DIDN'T CALL YOU THAT!" "WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN OLD HAG?!"

The others are just staring at them and sweating to themselves. At the same time, Katsura noticed her and smiling to himself. 'Seems like you've finally found a family for yourself, Gintoki...And also is she the one took him in after the war? Maybe i should thank her later for taking care of him'

****"You should worried for your lives instead of that dirty clothes, dumbass!". Shishimura approached him and swinging his sword around, trying to attack him, but Gintoki isn't the one who would take that, instead he just dodged and finally deflected the blade with his wooden sword. Both of them pulled back and prepare his stance for fighting. "You are really good...Old Jouishishi?"** **

Everyone(-Gintoki, Katsura, Otose) tensed up when they heard the question came out of Shishimura's mouth. Shinpachi is already know about this information but he doesn't know all of it. He justs know that Gin-san is an Old Jouishishi and fought in a war, not knowing that he's actually the Shiroyasha, that's all.

Kagura is quite confused because she doesn't atually know about the war.

Hijikata, Sougo and Kondo are just only staring at him, saying nothing at all but there are doubting looks on their faces.

Catherine and Sarutobi knew about the war but doesn't know that Gintoki is participated in it as well and also the Old Jouishishi.

Otose is just quiet about this sensitive subject, looking at her son's face and remembering the time where he told her all about his past but didn't include Shoyou-sensei. Katsura and Gintoki are saying nothing, doesn't want to remember the old past...where their sensei still alive.

****"You too, former thief! You're still young but treating your hair like that is not** ** ****so good". Gintoki smirked while saying to his enemy.** **

Everyone thoughts and have a deadpanned look on their faces. 'You're one to talk'

****"As if i want that dumb curly hair of yours!". His opponent retorts back at him. "It made my heart hurt...I don't really want this curly hair of mine, you know!". Gintoki is just pouting and frowned at the other. "The next slash will be the end for you! Be prepare for your praying!"** **

'Not in front of me and my own two eyes'. Katsura narrowed his eyes dangerously at that statement.

****Gintoki is just have his usual poker face with that dead-fish eyes of him like usual. "Shimura! Look behind you". He frowned. "I am not Shimura-"Hey!". And another police came and interrupted his sentence.** ** **** ****"What are you doing? The Sword Ban is still effect, you know". Shishimura stuttered and looked really nervous. "This is...Because..."** **

****Suddenly, an orange being thrown into his sword, they both surprised and the culprit clapped his hand and said. "Nice catch"** **

"Now that i remember, you are really know how to speak English right, Gin-san?". Shinpachi turned towards him and asked him a sudden question. Gintoki is just blinked and he is already remembered all the lessons that Shoyou have already taught him so he maybe know a few words, that's all. "Well...uh...". He's trying to make out a reason for it. Luckily for him, Zura helped him. "Well, i am the one who taught him that" "Eh? Really? Katsura-san, you know how to speak English too?" "Of course i am! I'm the best at it after all!". They both are talking to each other, Katsura winked at him while Shinpachi doesn't notice. Gintoki sighed in relief and maybe thanked him for that later. 

But the others(-Kagura is still staring at the screen and eating her sukonbu and Sarutobi is just muttering to herself about how cool Gin-san is) are not really convinced by that. More like, they suspicion him.

****"Oh, so you guys are just practicing for the circus show...". Shishimura quickly laughed dumbly to fool the police. "Yeah! That's right! Right?". He turned around and realized the silver head is already gone. "Where is he?"** **

****The three that are helped Katoken earlier are now only sitting on the ground...except Shinpachi is still being tying up.** ** **** ****Gintoki crossed his arms and walking up to them, they quickly noticed him. "Oi, oi, are you guys really teens? Every other teens watching the warm sun not sitting there being all gloomy, morons!". He scolded them for being so careless. Shinpachi quickly called out for him. "Gin-san!". Sarutobi quickly apologized too as well. "Gin-san, we are so sorry". Kagura followed her sentence. "Katoken is already go away".** **

****"Katoken? Ah, that client bald old man?". Shinpachi being ignored by him this time. "Hey, please untie me now!". Gintoki is just being a laid-back person he is. "Alright, just forget it. We are always doing works that don't have any paid after all. Just being normal, don't keep being so worried". They are very surprised by his answers.** **

'Then why would you following those two earlier? Didn't you want to help him too?'. Everyone(-Otose, Katsura) is kinda confused by his actions.

**"And also i've already know that it's hopeless after all. Really!". He avoided their gazes and go back. "Gin-san!"**

**After they are finally come back home, it's Shinpachi's house though. "Seriously...". Shinpachi is only sighed and talk to himself. "Doesn't know that Gin-san is so heartless".**

The one who being mentioned just shrugged to himself silently.

**"Doesn't always he like that-aru! Want to come then come, go then go, i don't care". Kagura is eating rice right now while talking to him. Her mouth is being covered by a lot of rice.**

Sougo find that cute though. He smirked to himself.

**"Ne, Kagura-chan, why are you coming to my house? And also why are you eating my home rice?" "It's eating dinner at my neighbor's house after all" "It's not that near to be called neighbors!". They are fighting to each other but then someone came in. "It's just a little thing, why are you two fighting each other like that?". Shinpachi looked at her and said. "Aneue..."**

"AAAAAAHHHHHH OTAEEEEEE-SAAAANNNNN!!!!". Kondo suddenly stand up and shouted his crush's name, make everyone very surprised and startled. "KONDO-SAN! PLEASE CALM DOWN!". Hijikata knows what's up so he tried to calm him."DON'T YOU DARE LOOKING AT MY SISTER THAT WAY, YOU GORILLA-STALKER!!!". Shinpachi saw his look towards his sister so his protectiveness strikes again.

**She closed the door behind her and holding a tray that have a cup of tea on it. Otae. Shinpachi's older sister. To keep her father's dojo alive, she accepted to work part-time.**

"SHINPACHI-KUUUNNNN! CAN I MARRY YOUR SISTER???!!!!". This time, Kondo quickly requested a proposal. "KONDO-SAN!!!". Hijikata quite shocked but still not give up to try to stop him. "HELL NO!". He quickly angrily refused.

**"If you two don't trust Gin-san then there will be noone that trusted him anymore!". Otae reminded them gently with her soothing voice. "No! That guy does not deserved to be trust by you, Otae-san". Suddenly, Kondo's face peaked out of the table. "I've already told you, one guy who have dead-fish eyes can't not be trusted"**

"WHAT DID MY EYES DO WRONG???!!! YOU GORILLA BASTARD!!!". Gintoki quickly stood up and joined into their fight. "DON'T INSULT KONDO-SAN YOU STRAWBERRY FREAK!!!". Hijikata heard his insults towars his commander earlier so he is very angry right now, both of them buttheaded into each other. "AH! LET ME JOIN TOO!". Kagura find that thier fights seem fun so she want's to join too, but her fun quickly disappeared by the voice of one person. "It's not the fights for kids like you, shorty~". After hearing that, she growled at that person, that's no other than Okita Sougo, he is smirking to himself right now. Aaaannnndddd they are fighting again...

"HEY! LET ME JOIN TOO!" "GIIINNN-SAAANNNN!!!!". And there came two uninvited guest joined the 'beating up each other' party.

It's a very huge mess...really. Well, Katsura is just rapping to himself with Elizabeth right now because there is nothing else for them to do. Otose is just looking at them and sighed, but her smile is still here. 

"Um...where am i???". Everyone stopped their fights and looking towards the owner of the voice. Kondo quickly realized her and running up to her and trying to kiss her but he is getting punched in the face instead. "DON'T YOU DARE COME CLOSE TO ME YOU GORILLA-STALKER!!!!" "A-Aneue..." "Yes Shin-chan?" "N-nothing..."

She is smiling fondly at him and the others too as well. She raised one hand at them and waving it. "Hello everyone! I've came to the party!~". After she finished her sentence, everyone has dark looks all over their faces. There are no escapes for them this time, this is the boss lady that we talked about.


	12. "You Guys!! Do You Even Have Gintama?!"(10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Announcement: I will not do episode by episode but i will do arc by arc. Don't worry, all arcs will be involved + Episode 5. If there are any episodes that are very important for the storyline but not in the arcs, make sure to inform me pretty quick in your comments. Thank you for supporting my fic all this time!

"So you guys are being teleported here and forced to watch the past? And maybe the future as well?Seems like that means i will be with you guys for a very long time from now on...". Otae glared at the Gorilla and chose to sit next to Shin-chan. They are siblings after all.

****"As if i need you to tell me that! You stalker!". She raised her feet up and slammed him down continuously on the ground. He let out a very painful yell but the other two doesn't mind. "He's still stalking her?". Kagura asked Shinpachi while licking the spoon. "Yeah, a lot of things happened". He sighed and wondered to himself. "I wonder what is Gin-san doing right now?"** **

"You really don't need to be so worried about me, Pattsuan. Whatever things that happened to us, i will always be fine, at least take care of yourself first". Gintoki reassured him with a very laid-back voice. Shinpachi doesn't quite convinced but he nodded slowly to himself anyways. Katsura doesn't say anything at all after hearing that conversations between them but...he felt like that...something is about to go wrong further if they are keep watching these. His best friend didn't want his past to be revealed after all...

Otae has an expression like her brother but she doesn't say anything, just keeps quiet and being silent about it because she knows that Shin-chan can finally take care of himself, especially when he is with him and the others too as well.

****The scene changed into a bar where Katoken, their client sat on his seat.** **

"Shin-chan, is this person called Katoken that you just explained to me earlier?". She turned to him and asked him a question to make sure. He nodded in response for her. Well, everyone is very concerned and worried for him after he left them until...

****A sound of sliding doors open is being heard in the bar. The old man isn't mind at all, just looking at a cup of sake in his hand and he drinks it. After he done drinking it in one gulp, he poured for another cup again with a very saddened look on his face.** **

They all are very pity the old man right now. Life isn't easy for them in the past too after all.

****"Do you want to eat?". A voice being heard and it sounds a little familiar, no, very familiar to put it right.** **

Everyone is looking and staring at him right now, they know that it isn’t just some mere coincidence. The man that is now in their sight is looking away and have a little tint blush on his face. Noone saw it because he covered it with his arm. They have a small smile on their face and focused on the screen again, don't want to bothered him when he's so embarrassed. Hijikata doesn't want to admit it but he is kinda proud of his kindness. 'You're not so bad after all, Yorozuya...'

****A bowl of rice covered with a lot of red beans on it appeared in front of the old man and he's very surprised just by the sight of it alone. "Wh-what is this?" "A bowl of rice with red beans on it, it's Gintoki's favorite"** **

'I take it back...'. Hijikata-san quickly takes it back in his mind about his compliments towards him after seeing that disgusting food of his. The others are just facepalmed to themselves and Gintoki is just kinda...very hungry right now but a little proud to himself.

****"N-no my stomach is full now". After he said that, a few minutes have passed and they are already finished their dinner except for the sake. Gintoki poured it and drink it in one gulp. "Sake is really good. It can help people when they are sad and only forget all those depressions away in their heart afterwards"** **

Everyone furrowed their brows, kinda concerned for him after his words being said on the screen. Gintoki knows that they are very worried for him right now but he doesn't care. It is bothering him so much when some people just can't mind their own business.

****Katoken looked at him and kinda shocked. He continued his words. "But the next morning it will make you remember in your mind again and it will just make you painful a lot more than the night yesterday"** **

Good job, Gin. You are making everyone more concerned about you again.

Katsura remembered his first nightmares after the war so he has a not-so-good expression on his face, knowing that his friend goes through the same thing, it's very normal for you to have nightmares after the war but...it's lessen a few months ago after he finally met his best friend throughout all those years, found out that his friend is still alive and okay made him a lot of better...but he thoughts that it's not the same for the other...because even if he has his family by his side, he can't really forget his sensei and his father figure too as well.

But after his death...he...had way more worse than all of us. He is only sighed to himself and wished that Gintoki will open up more.

****"If you keep hiding, then it will stick with you more. especially...". Katoken looked at him curiously for his next part of the sentence. "...all those things that you want to forget"** **

Hijikata bitten his cigarette stuck between his lips very hard. Otose can only look at him sadly. The others are frowned and gritted their teeth in worrying.

****Katoken is staring at him for a while and looking away, pouring for another cup again. "Maybe i only want to find a excuse then" "Excuse?"** **

They have the same looks as Gintoki on the screen, are all very confused by his words.

 ****After he done drinking it, he answered the young man's question. "Didn't i tell you? Being fired, lost my house and my family abandoned me. A very long time ago, i am just a salesman in a company. Because of my family, i worked very hard and after that i finally able to have enough money to find a house for my family. I was very happy. I thought to myself because of this family of mine, i will work more harder. But then...I really don't understand. I didn't do anything** ** ****wrong but the company still fired me. Because of that, i drink a lot and being tricked by them to marked that contract. After that, they brought the contract to my house and forced us to go away. My wife can't take their harassment anymore so she did finally left with my daughter". Katoken finished his story with a lot of pictures being drawn by himself, showing it to Gintoki.** **

After hearing his story, nobody doesn't have any mood to talk or to say any jokes anymore. They are just waiting for Gintoki's response to that story of his. That's what they can do for now.

****Gintoki is only just looking at him with his dead-fish eyes and drinking another sake for himself again.** **

Everyone is only sighed at his silent but what can they do? Maybe they will do that in his shoes as well or they are just giving the old man some comforts for him to move on.

****Katoken restore the pictures to their old place and said. "I've said that every weeks there are always things that happened to me right? So what do you think really happened last week?" "I don't know". Gintoki is just answered him back with his deadpanned voice like usual. And then Katoken brought out a letter from inside his clothes and the other is just only looked at it in amused. "A letter?"** **

Everyone besides Gintoki is very curious and interested in it too as well.

****"Yeah. Before she went away, she gave me this letter". He looked at the letter like he's about to cry.****

"Awww, it's so sweet of her". Otae and Sarutobi are looking like they are about to cry, the others are just nodded in response and smiled to themselves. 

****The scene changed into when he received the letter. "Daddy! I want to come home soon". His eyes are filling with tears dared to fallen into the letter. An image of his daughter appeared on the screen.** **

They can't help but they are very emotional right now. Otae and Sacchan are just crying a little, the others are only smiling to themselves, wishing the girls have a lot of good lucks in the future. Gintoki is just looking at them, smiling warmly to himself as well, especially when he saw that bastard's beautiful smile.

****"At that moment, i was gave up everything i have. But after i read my precious daughter's letter, i want to rise up again". Gintoki is just glancing at him with his poker face, seems like he has some ideas on his mind. "I am so stupid, right? I've always think that if i bring back the house, my family will come back to normal again like years ago". He spoken his thoughts with his voice sounds like he's gonna be crying but he quickly wiped his tears before it falls. "But now i've finally realized...I am really something that should be abandoned". He said while wiping his tears away.** **

"NO YOU'RE NOT-ARU!". Kagura quickly stand up from her seat and yelled making everyone a little surprised and startled. "K-Kagura-chan...". Shinpachi is still shocked by her yelling and trying to calmed her down but she is still continued. "Even if you are worthless to everyone, at least you are still alive and that's all that matters! You still have another chance to prove yourself! Family is all you need when you are feeling sad and want to have someone's shoulder to lean on!". When she said that last part, Gintoki widened his eyes like he have just realized something that a very long time ago his past self didn't know.

After she said those words, they are all looking at her like she's some angel from heaven. Otose and Catherine are both proudly of her. Sacchan and Otae are wiping their tears away and looking very determined. Shinpachi and Katsura are smiling in relief to themselves because they have already know this personality of her. Sougo is putting his hand on his cheek, smirking to himself like an idiot have been falling in love with her. Hijikata is smirking too as well like a father he is. Kondo is just...well...have tears in both of his eyes falling down dramatically and closing his eyes like an uncle is very proud of his niece.

**"Even though i tried a lot to do anything but...". He folded the letter and placed it inside his clothes. Suddenly, Gintoki immediately stand up and said. "Let's go" "Um..." "Thank you very much!". He's trying to reach him but being stopped by the owner of the bar. "Customer, paid the money for the rice please". Katoken looked at the order in the other's hand and laughed a little awkwardly.**

Everyone(-Sacchan, Katsura) is glaring at the culprit and he is just looking away and whistling to himself like nothing is just happened on the screen.

**"Um...Sorry, but i am unemployed right now, so can you please handle a little money for the rice?". Katoken is begging him while he is just flossing. When he is done, he walked to the right and said. "Let's go, Katoken!" "Eh? Where?"**

Otose and Katsura are the first ones realized and then the two kids to Otae, next is Hijikata and Sougo. They are smirking and giggling a little to themselves while looking at the silver-hair samurai. 'He's so soft'. Gintoki knew what they are thinking right now so he is just keeping himself from flustered. Luckily, he completed that mission.

**He turned around and explained to him, it's more like a question than an explanation anyways. "Huh? Didn't you want to take back that damn contract?" "S-So you mean...". He stuttered and quite happily at his answer.**

The others are finally understand and giggling to themselves like the other half too as well. Gintoki is trying to keep himself from blushing a lot right now.

**"I am a freelance practice, so i can do anythi-". When he's finally able to finished his words, his face suddenly looked a little purple and seems like want to puke. They quickly go to the alleyway and Katoken is patting his back right now. "It's so uncomfortable...". When he is finally done, he turned to Katoken from behind him and said. "Or is it okay that we should do it tomorrow to beat them up?"**

'What a way to ruined your cool posture...'. Everyone can only facepalmed and sweating a little right now.

**When Katoken is about to answer, another earthquake appeared. "Am i drinking that much? Why is my head keep spinning around a lot like this". Gintoki asked himself and Katoken is just answering him. "No, it looks like a earthquake...i think". After he said that, the earthquake is finally stopped but Gintoki is seeming like want to puke more. "N-nearly puke it out!" "Me too as well" "Who told you to drink too muc-". And their puking sounds being heard throughout the air.**

They have a very disgusted look on their face right now just by their sounds alone. Gintoki is looking a little embarrassed and scratching his right cheek.

**The morning next day appeared on the screen. Gintoki is only sighed to himself and carrying his motorbike alongside the road right now. "My head hurts so much...I am still feeling a little dizzy. So uncomfortable". Behind his back is his two kids following him. "That's really is Gin-san. Always know that you will often do that". Kagura is glancing at him and being a little frustrated at his words. "Oh really? So why did you say he is heartless last night huh?". After she is accused him, a tick mark appeared on his face. "As if you're not like me, Kagura-chan. Didn't you say that he is the type of person who would ignored everything?". And they are fighting and screaming loudly(especially Kagura) at each other like always. "Shut up, be a little quiet! It makes my head hurting so much". Gintoki is always the only one who can shut them down without trying anything, just yelling, that's all.**

'He's really looks like a father to them...'. They thought to themselves but didn't know that the others are thinking the same thing. Sarutobi is thinking about herself married to Gin-san in her dream right now. Hijikata is kinda smiling a little but quickly realized and slapping himself silently, Kondo-san is sitting next to him and doesn't know what he is doing though, Sougo is just chuckling to himself at his superior's confused expression. 

Otae is just smiling fondly to herself, Catherine is smirking and Otose is smoking like usual, but we do know that she's very happy at the sight of them looking like a happy family even though they are not by blood-related.

**"Oh, so it is this place". Gintoki looked at the place and pretending to himself.**

'He's so bad at it...'. Everyone thoughts with their poker face on.

**"We are going to take back Katoken's contract right?". Shinpachi asked them a question to make sure. "But how do we sneak in?". Kagura followed his question so that makes two. And of course, that person is always the one answered their questions with his crazy ideas. "No, we are not going to sneak in, just heading straight into it". They are turning back to him, looking a little dumbfounded.**

'I'm pretty sure it's going to be something crazy again...well, just makes sure he won't change and that's all that matters to me'. Otose-san is thinking to herself about her adoptive-son right now. The ones that know his crazy ideas all the times can only sighing to themselves.

**"If it was already heading straight into it then just going from the front gate". He pulled out his wooden sword from his belt and have a very determined look on his face. Shinpachi is kinda surprised. "G-Gin-san?" "Let's kick the gate and made it fly away!". After he said that, he is seriously really kicked the gate and made it fly away into the air very fast pretty quick. This is a comedy anime after all.**

'HOW DID HE DO THAT???!!!'. Hijikata thoughts exasperated at his soon-to-be boyfriend strength.


	13. "You Guys!! Do You Even Have Gintama?!"(11)

****"Wait!" "Bunta! You are going to be looking like Bunta right?". Kagura pointed at him while they are going into the front yard. Gintoki noticed that noone is here so he shouted. "Hey! Anyone here?". Shinpachi is looking at him exasperated. "You don't have to shout like that". Katoken is talking to himself while looking around the yard. "It's so strange. Looks like noone is here". Gintoki kicked the embassy's door and they are going into it. They are just keep walking and walking...** **

****Until he kicked another door once more and inside it is a very big feast in front of them. Are they going to celebrate or something?** **

Everyone besides the Yorozuya are just raised their eyebrows and looking at the scene on the screen with a lot of curiosity on their faces.

****Shinpachi is the one who approached the food first, he is raising his hand to check the food's temperature. "Still warm. They were just leaving this room!** ** ****”. Gintoki answered him while he is eating…wait what?.** ** ****"Yeah, you're right, it really is still warm". He jerked his head up and found out that they are sitting on their seat and eating all the yummy food already, Katoken is only standing next to Gin. "Is this meat? It's so soft!"** ** ****. Kagura exclaimed loudly.** **

Everyone besides the Yorozuya is only just facepalmed themselves at their manners. Katsura sighed and thought that he is really needed to scold his old comrade about this later. 'That's no fitting for a samurai, Gintoki. What if sensei knew about this actions of you?'. He shuddered at the thoughts of Shoyou-sensei's punches.

**"Hey! What are you guys doing?!". Shinpachi is yelling at them, Gintoki answered him with a deadpanned voice. "Eating, that's what, if you wasted the foods then it won't be very good for you" "Eating all of them is the best thing to saving" "You guys are all pigs! What if all of that foods have poison?!"**

They can only sighed at the other two's manners on the screen. 'Like father like daughter'

In fact, those two that they are talking about are quite proud at themselves on the screen right now.

**"Relax, there are not any poison". A voice rang out and everyone is looking at the direction of the voice, revealed a cage fallen from the top appeared to locked them all up. So Shishimura is the one who pulled the rope to make the cage fall down.**

Everyone narrowed their eyes and frowned at the sight of the man who was attacked Gintoki earlier.

**A door opened and it is revealed Kuriya with the other two behind him.**

When they recognized the other two, they are quickly on alerts and will break their necks if they are even dared to mocking Katoken.

"So **the rats that have been sneaking all around the embassy is them?" "Yes, Kariya -sama". Those two behind him seems like they are realized someone that they have known all along. "Oh? Isn't that you, Kato? What are you doing here?" "A-ah...". Gintoki interrupted him quickly with his mouth is still stained with a lot of meat sauce. "Oi, put a mouse trap like this you guys didn't even shame yourself?"**

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!!". Catherine is yelling at him. He covered his ears and frowned in annoyance. "God you old man are so loud" "AND WHOSE FAULT IS THAT?!". Otose stopped them before they could make some disturbance inside the movie theater. "YOU TWO SHUT UP!!" "SHUT UP OLD HAG!!!" "WHO IS THE OLD HAG?!!"

The others are only sighed at the scene before them.

Katsura is just focused on the screen and didn't know that there are fightings behind him. Elizabeth is only sitting next to him and being quiet like usual.

**"Being caught by that mouse trap, you guys are the one who should be ashamed!". They retort back at them. "I think that if they are already added the flavours then it would be very ok!". Kagura is just ignored them and keep eating herself. "Are you even listening to me?!" "Hey, ypu guys should give Katoken his contract back!". Shinpachi is bravely shouting at them, the enemies are only looked at each other and confused. "Eh? What did you say? You guys are all sneaking in here just because of that damn paper?"**

Kondo is frowning at them. Hijikata clicked his tongue and prepared to smoke another cigarettes.

**Shinpachi taken aback and angrily fights back. "So what?". They are only laughed while Shishimura doesn't do that. "Shishimura, seems like you are worried too much". Kariya turned around and looked at him. "I'm so sorry for this mistake of mine". He apologized to him but the other is just ignored that. "Let's go, we should not waste anymore time" "But what about these kids?" "Just ignored them".**

**They walked away but the other two stopped to only mocking Katoken once more. "Relax, Kato. You will not worry about your houses anymore". The other followed. "Because you guys will soon to be crushed at this place". And they walked away, leave them alone inside that very big cage with no escapes.**

"So how did you guys escaped?". Sougo asked them a question when he is finally gave up on this being quiet act of his. "You will see..."

That justs made his curiosity are all building up more.

**"Being crushed?". Katoken and the two kids said the two words at the same time. Sadaharu is only just barked. The only one that quiet is Gintoki.**

**"Course gate open!". A machine voice being heard. The path that they took earlier is sliding open. "Number 1 Higashi-Muyami, prepare to take off"**

They are all frowned in confusions.

**They revealed a red helicopter going up and landing on the ground completely. Inside it is Kuriya with his lackeys. "Let's take off!" "Yes sir!". The helicopter is flying up and is already off the ground. The Yorozuya and Katoken that are all inside the house can see it through the glass windows.**

"Show off much?". Hijikata said it to himself and it can be heard by everyone. They are just nodding their heads in agreement. Except Gintoki and Sougo, of course.

**The helicopter is already fly away, leave the embassy alone. From afar there is a bush and Yamazaki is raising his head up from it. He is holding up a phone and looks like he is calling someone.**

"Wait-Didn't Yamazaki-san already shown up at the beginning of the episode? Why doesn't he here yet?". Shinpachi is asking them, hoping for some answers. "Huh...maybe they didn't introduce him in the show yet?". That's the answer that he don't want to heard from his boss, especially with that laid-back voice of his. 

"If he here then we will have a lot of anpans suffocated us already...". Hijikata scowled and answered him. "R-Right...". He is still doesn't immune to this demon Vice-commander's frightening aura yet. 'WHY ARE THESE TWO GIVING OFF VIBES THAT ARE SO DIFFERENT FROM EACH OTHER?!'

**"Try to enjoy this view. This will be the Edo's last picture". Kariya is looking at the city and smirking cockily to himself.**

When they see that look on his face, their hands are very ready to punch that bastard's face right here and now while smiling sadistically. 'As if we would give our world to you that easily!'. Gintoki is only sighed and looking at them with his usual poker face and his dead-fish eyes.

**The scene changed into when they were still in the cage, Shinpachi is gritting his teeth and trying to breaking the cage but seems like there are not any lucks waiting for him. "Too hard! You guys should help me too!". He turned around and scolded at them, it looks like that they are still eating the feast of their enemies on the table.**

"You two are really eating like pigs...". Otose is only sighing at them and breathed out the smoke coming from her cigarettes that are stuck between her lips. "This is why all of your moneys are all gone in one day!". She is scolding and frowning at them, but she knows that they are not going to listening to her anyways. Those two are just being silent and stuck out their tongue. A tick mark appeared on her face but it is quickly disappeared when Shinpachi slapped both of them from the top of their heads and made them bowing to her in apologizing for their manners. She waved her hand and shrugged it off, telling him that he doesn't need to worry about it, he can only smiled awkwardly at the other's mercy.

The others that are watching them the whole time can only be stunted and freezing in their own spots. Katsura and Otae are both smiling warmly a little at them. Kondo is squealing at his crush's smile but quickly zipped up his mouth when he felt the other's intimidating and scary aura. Hijikata is smiling to himself too as well( especially that person...the one he gave all of his attentions to the most). Sougo noticed his superior's face and giggling to himself like a Sadist, didn't miss a chance to take that picture of his face. 'I will give Danna this later. I wonder if he will accept it tho...'

Sarutobi is blushing furiously at her crush's handsome face like always but she is kinda just have a very frightening aura around her earlier when she saw that Megane slapped her 'love' head. Catherine is only just smoking alone like usual but there is a very small smile tugged on her lips, thinking to herself. 'Those idiots...They are still not change a little bit at all'

**"Oi, Kagura, come and help him. You are Yato right?" "Nah i won't. I still need to finish these meats first". She said that while she is still eating those meats herself. "I give up". Shinpachi sighed and gave up on them. Suddenly, Shinpachi noticed something(or someone) when he looked outside of the cage. "Elizabeth!". He shouted with a very surprised tone in his voice.**

"Look! Elizabeth! It's you!". Katsura quickly yelled and hugged his companion, he is pointing at the person next to him on the screen excitedly. Signed "I am looking so cute" "YES YOU ARE!"

'Is he really a terrorist?'. The others are looking at them and quite confused with his actions. Except Gintoki is still keeping his poker face like usual, already used to this actions of his old friend.

**"What are you doing here?". Shinpachi is running up to him and asking him a question first. "Huh, then Zura is here too?". The one who he was just mentioned finally appeared from behind Elizabeth for so long. "Zura ja nai, Katsura da. We were sneaking from the back door while you guys are sitting here and eating deliciously...and i also found this in the safe". In his hand is a lot of papers. He is walking up to them while Gintoki quickly standing up and smiling like he was just won a lottery or something. "What? Did you really found it? Is it Katoken's contract?" "I don't know about that thing, but you need to see this"**

**He gave them to Gintoki, the other looked at the papers and frowned, smiled awkwardly at it. "Tch...How do i understand this". Katoken is looking at the papers from behind him. "What do you think about these files, Gintoki?" "I don't think that i know anything about it" "Then i will just tell it to you. They want to destroy this Edo". He said it blankly but there is a frown on his face. "What?!". The others gasped. "Celebrate a party in Edo?". Kagura raised her head up from the bowl in her hands and said. "It's DESTROY you slow brain!"**

'Way to ruined the mood...'. Everyone thoughts. 'Why are they so alike in personalities anyways?! Gosh...if she keeps living with him, she will be Sakata Gintoki 2.0'

'That's my Leader! I bet that when she grow up, she will be a very beautiful girl like a handsome man like Gintoki...but i wonder why he is still doesn't have a girlfriend or a boyfriend yet...eh, it's not my business anyways. If he found someone, i just give them a talk about how to deal with Gintoki and or maybe sending them a little threat if they hurt Gintoki's heart? Gintoki won't mind right? He is already suffered so much pain anyways...'. Katsura is keep thinking continuously to himself about how to deal with Gintoki's future lover.

 **Katsura sighed at them.** **"Just let me explain it shorter". He is explaining to them about a lot of things and details. "They are already realized the stratigraphy fracture point. And they will use a machine that being created by an Amanto to arouse it. To make a giant artificial earthquake. And then the Edo will be destroyed!"**

They are all frowned at the pictures by pictures keep changing before them on the screen. The enemies should remember that they could not do that so easily.

**"H-how do they...". Katoken stuttered and there are a lot of fears showing on his face. "It looks like the dark organization have many cases in anime that they always do". Gintoki is spouting some facts again and Shinpachi is just ignoring him, instead he asked one more question. "But why would they do that?". Of course, Katsura will always be the one who answering his questions. "Those people that are always going with Kariya are land lenders with interest. They want to buy cheap land from those who lost their houses". Gintoki is narrowing his eyes but not directly at him. "And their target is all of those old town?".**

Those people that are not on the screen right now have the same reactions like Gintoki. After they heard those explanations from Katsura, that makes them need to protect their homeland from those evil goons more.

**"All of the houses there aren't created by Amanto, so that's why they are very weak. Only need a gigantic earthquake and then they are all crumbled right away". Shinpachi is looking up at his boss and said desperately. "Not good! If it will keep that way then the Edo will...". Gintoki raised his hand to his chin and into his thinking mode. "But we don't know where the stratigraphy fracture point is". Shinpachi is turning to Katsura for answers again. "Aren't there any clues to know?" "No. No there aren't..." "Then what should we do now? We don't have time to find it in this huge place called Edo!". Gintoki quickly realized something.**

They jerked their head up when they saw their main character realization face. The two kids from the Yorozuya are very proud of their own's boss intelligence. Sadaharu too as well. Sougo interests are all leveled up. Katsura is only sighed and smiled when that time Gintoki is the one who didn't explain anything to him, makes his head was filled with a lot of confusions.

**"Kagura! Are you done eating? Break this cage for me fast!". Gintoki is ordering her and as a docile daughter she is, of course she would always do what her father wants. "I'm coming!". She is already grabbed her purple umbrella and blasted it. The broken cage are now ready to open for them. "You can destroy it, then why don't you do it sooner?!". Shinpachi yelled at her.**

'I think that she is only doing it when she is done eating or when her dad is ordering her'. Everyone thoughts besides those two idiots are dabbing right now as if they know what the others are thinking about them.

'Maybe if i can't pregnant then i can keep her as our child!'. Sarutobi is started to thinking about her future life that is not going to be happen with her Gin-san again. Suddenly there is a wooden sword stabbed her on her head and made her faint right away. "Ignored her please". That's his three words to shut their mouth up.

**"Katoken!". Gintoki is suddenly called him. "Y-Yes!". He looked at him right after he is being called by his name suddenly. "Where is your house?". The scene changed right into when they are finally getting out of the embassy with Gintoki is riding his scooter, Shinpachi is sitting behind her, behind both of them is Kagura and Katoken on Sadaharu's back, chasing after them.**

Otose is the first one who realized Gintoki's plan and smiling in relief to herself. Otae and Sougo, Hijikata, Kondo are the next four and the other two are the last. Those people that are already appeared on the screen are already know so they don't need to explain any further.


	14. "You Guys!! Do You Even Have Gintama?!"(12)

****Katsura ran after them but stopped and called out his name. "Hey, Gintoki! Where are you going? Only four of you people would be very dangerous!". Gintoki is turning his head around at him and saying to reassuring him. "Even though we know that but we still need to go! See you again, Zura" "Zura ja nai, Katsura da!". He is tapping his feet on the floor furiously while screaming at him.** **

'Is he really a terrorist?'. The Shinsengumi are all staring at the person not on the screen and judging him. 'And he is also did fought in Joui war...' 

****"Gin-san! What is going on?". Shinpachi is asking him while his boss is driving the scooter, still don't know what he is planning. "Their purpose is to buy all the land in Edo and then sold it with a very expensive money, right?" "Yes it is but..." "Then why they have to claim Katoken's house first?" "This is...Ah, now i finally understand! Because that place is stratigraphic fault point!"** **

Everyone is nodding their head in terms of understanding 'completely', feeling a little relieved at their silver-hair samurai's smart head that he is the one who realized it first. Now that they don't have to be so worried anymore. Hijikata doesn't admit it but he is kinda have a little admiration for the perm-head. 

****"Correct" "So all the things about he was being fired, being tricked and then being stolen. Everything..." "Are all of their plans" "Those bastards!"** **

Everyone is narrowing their eyes at that. Why did they have to put the poor old man to be suffered like that? If they are going to meet them in the future, there is gonna be a very big crime happened. Hope that the others on the screen have treated them good.

****"Right now, we need to be very fast!" "Yes sir!" "Um...wait...". Suddenly, Katoken cut in and sounding a little concerned but the others don't care. "What? If you want to talk then make it fast!" "That's right! We don't have much time left"** **

"Shin-chan! What have i told you about being polite to elders?~". Otae is sitting in front of him but she is still threatening him with that devil smile. Even though Shinpachi doesn't see it because she doesn't turn around but he is still sensing that scary and intimidating aura of hers. "S-Sorry Aneue...It just that it is a very death or life situation so..." "Don't worry i won't scold you for it. At least you have a reason" "Y-Yeah"

Hijikata and Sougo both thought at the same time. 'Why does Kondo-san still loving her anyways?'. Between them is a very excited commander because he can hear her beautiful voice clearly from this distance.

****"I just want to say that...We are going the wrong way right now". Gintoki quickly stopped his scooter right after he heard that while Shinpachi is screaming. "WHAT?!". And then they bumped into something, making a very loud noise.** **

A very silence atmosphere is appearing between them. Three dots later...

'What a way to ruin the mood...'. Everyone thoughts.

****"This is the seismic machine from a planet called Drift right!". The scene changed into where their enemies are.** **

Everyone is scowling at them with criticizing eyes right when they appeared.

****"With it, Kariya-sama's ambitious will finally come true!". One of them saying after another. "Our** ** ****time** ** ****is going to start** ** ****right now”** ** ****. Kariya smirked and is ordering them. "Launching it" "Yes sir!". The bunny-teeth man is pressing the keyboard and when he done, he is holding the lever up. An orange light appeared.** **

Everyone is looking at it with a lot of curiosity, wondering what are they doing.

****Suddenly, a beam is hitting down the underground. "The drill is already started!"** **

'Wait...THAT'S THE DRILL??!!'. Everyone is thinking at the same time while they are dumbfounding to themselves.

****"After 10 minutes and then it will reach the destination!". Kariya is laughing evilly to himself. "Let's go! Noone can stop me now!"** **

They are all smirking at that. 'As if...'

****"Intruders!** ** **** ****Catch them!". One of their guards is shouting. Three of them are turning their heads to where the shouting and screaming are. Suddenly, the Shinsengumi is there! All the guards are starting to approaching them. "SUDDEN EXAMINATION!". Kondo shouted and then Hijikata followed him. "Shinsengumi here, if you are sane then stand right there and not moving!"** **

"Oh...now we remember...'. The Shinsengumi are all saying the same sentence at the same time. 

"NOW YOU GUYS ARE JUST REMEMBER?!". They are all shouting at them with a very pissed off look on their faces. "Ah...RIGHT! YOU GUYS ARE THERE TOO!". The Yorozuya is exclaiming while pointing at them. 'You idiots have got to be kidding us...'. The others are glaring at them right now at their exclaims while thinking furiously except Sarutobi and Katsura. He is already know and Sarutobi is just fangirling over Gintoki so she doesn't care.

****Shishimura appeared and is approaching them with his sword on his shoulder. "So they are the guard dogs of the Bakufu!". He is sheathing out his sword and Kondo is just looking at him with a smugly look on his face. "Oh, daring to challenge the Shinsengumi? Interesting. Kondo Isao here is ready!". He sheathed out his sword too as well, along with his vice-commander. "Hijikata Toshirou,** ** ****are already ready!". After him is our sadistic leader boy! "Okita Sougo, ready!"** **

Gintoki and Kagura, both of them are exactly don't know why their face are so hot all of a sudden. Shinpachi is sitting between them so he is already noticed that. "Hm? Are you two okay?". They looked at him and answered that question of his pretty quickly. "N-Nothing!"

The others are all staring at them curiously but they didn't notice their blush on their faces so they ignored them.

Hijikata and Sougo are quite concerned but they didn't say anything, doesn't want to wear their hearts on their sleeves.

****Their commander shouted and then they are all quickly running at them but being stopped immediately. "You guys are really need to stop right now!". They hesitated but Kondo is grunting at them. "What are you talking about? The one who need to stop right now is you!" "Then let me talk for you to know. This is the territory of out planet, Drift" "If you guys are going to stepping into this house, then there is going to be a conflict happening right here"** **

'Damn that rule...'. Everyone is thinking at the same time to themselves, cursing that damn rules. 

****"Damn that rule". Expectantly, Hijikata is saying the same thing as them. Expectantly, Hijikata is saying the same thing as them. "Damn it!". Kondo is cursing too as well but... "But what is that rule anyways?". Hijikata doesn't say anything to it, just being so done because of his commander is all.** **

They are all having the same feelings as him on the screen too as well, kinda feeling a little pitiful for him because he has to deal with someone like that a lot, especially Otae-san. She is very sympathetic with him right now.

 ** **"When you**** ****all are finally have official dispatches then you can seriously thinking about stepping into this house". After that sentence, Kariya is laughing loudly and mockily at them, making them feeling very angrily at him right now. Suddenly, Sougo brought out a bazooka already, they both noticed and the first one to ask him is Hijikata, of course. "Sougo, what are you trying to do?". He is answering him back blankly without any thinking in his mind. "If this house is no longer here then we can finally stepping into this house, right?" "Are you seriously think you are Ikkyuu-san?!". Hijikata is scolding at him after that answer of him.****

Gintoki immediately thumbs up at him. "Good job my boi". Sougo thumbs him back. The others are speechless at them, they don't really know what to say at their actions right now. Katsura is kinda feeling a little betrayed but he doesn't mind, maybe he should not interfere his best friend's private life in the future about who he should befriend with…

****"If you guys are finally understand then go away for us". Shishimura is smirking at them while he is saying that. Suddenly, they heard something sounding like a scooter is running towards them. Exactly what they thought! Gintoki is driving his scooter towards the gate and crashing it already with Shinpachi is sitting and hugging him. The others are already running behind both of them with Sadaharu as their transportation. They are all very shocked. "Thank you sir for opening the door for us! A new star is coming through!". Gintoki is screaming at them loudly while he is still in the air, driving his legendary scooter.** **

'That's a kinda cool entrance though...'. While everyone is thinking something like that, Gintoki is having a very proud expression on his face right now. 'Like those in Two Piece!'

****"That is..." "Yorozuya?". Hijikata and Kondo are gaping at them.** **

'Goddamn it that perm-head...'. Hijikata will never admit it but he is very concerned and worried for him when he is in danger. 'If he is going pull a stunt like that again...'

The others are all smiling warmly at him. 'He will never changes...That idiot...'

****"Heh, he's finally come...". Shishimaru is smirking again. "We will handle the rest of it!". Gintoki left his seat already, making Shinpachi lost his balance and stumbled, trying to stop him from crashing to something or someone while he is the one who is driving the scooter right now. Kagura left her seat on Sadaharu too as well. Like father like daughter after all. "Just watches the Yorozuya Gin-chan handling them!". Gintoki is beating all of them already.** **

They are cheering him on right now, except someone doesn't want to do it.

****Well, Shinpachi can't avoid crashing into his enemies right now, Kagura is beating all of them with her powerful umbrella, very determinedly.** **

'Why is that umbrella she is holding so powerful anyways? Maybe it is one of the reasons why Yato are so strong when they are with it?'. They are thinking very hardly about it but seems like there is nothing could make out of their minds...or brains...

****"Oh yeah. If you are not someone from the government then you can do anything you want". Yamazaki is exclaiming it while holding his bat. "Too strong...". One of their enemies say it while being bitten by their cute giant dog, Sadaharu. Katoken is just sweating at them.** **

The Yorozuya trio are all feeling very embarrassed right now. They are being cool on the screen like that.

While they are feeling like that, the others are all kinda feeling a little jealous towards them.

**"Kariya-sama, we need to go inside". While they are fighting, one of them is convincing their boss to go inside their houses. "Stop!". Gintoki is the first one who noticed them are walking away but right when he is going to catch up to them, he is being quickly stopped and being blocked his path to his main enemies by Shishimura. "This is the time for me and you to finish this fight" "Heh, stop thinking that you are capable enough of being my rival. Clown old man!". He is smirking and insulting him at the same time, made him remember their last encounter and how it ended.**

They are all laughing and snickering at his insults right now. Honestly, his insults are always making them laugh and it is really the best to heard it when you are feeling sad. They are really can't stop smiling and feeling happy at this man even when you are really being mad at him. He is will always be the one who would always be there for you when you are in danger. Without him...they are really don't know what will their future hold for them.

**"You bastard!". Shishimura is very angry right now, his blade with the other's wooden sword touched each other but nothing happened, they are both glaring at each other. The scene changed into the time counter. "Five more minutes and it will reach the destination!"**

The ones who are not on the screen are all frowning at it right now, feeling a little concerned and worried.

**"Good. Just keep drilling until it reached that then destroyed it!" "Yes sir!" "Launching it!". The parts of the machines are all moving at the same time!**

The sweats are running down their faces. Even though the others did it but they can't stop being so scared and concerned...

**It made the ground crumble a little bit, the others that are fighting outside of the house can feel it. "Earthquake?" "No way they are already...". A look-like rocket is coming out of their base and making the other houses next to it being destroyed. Gintoki is letting his guard down for a few seconds while he is looking at it, feeling pretty shocked so Shishimura is taking this chance to attack him right away. Shinpachi and Kagura are both running away for it.**

The Shinsengumi and the Yorozuya trio are all thinking at the same time. 'Oh my god i remember that experience...'. The others are speechless again...gaping at the size of that look-like rocket.

**"What the hell? It is just a machine to destroy the word but do you guys need to make it this big?!" "Even though it is just a special episode you guys don't need to really play this hard-aruyo!". The two kids are both complaining at it.**

Everyone is nodding their head with a lot of agreement on their faces with the two most youngest on the screen in the movie theater.

**"So that is the thing Zura had told me about?". Gintoki is asking to himself right now.**

"Zura ja nai, Katsura da!" "IT'S ON THE SCREEN STUPID!!!" "Stupid ja nai, Katsura da!" "UGH!" "UGH ja nai-" "SHUT YOUR MOUTH RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!!!!"

The others are trying to hold back their laughs at their antics right now.

**Kariya is already standing on the machine and laughing evilly, mockily to himself at them...again.**

'Tch. Show off'. They clicked their tongue with their criticizing eyes at him.

**"You guys are really did a good job! But our plan are going to be completed right now". Shinpachi is cursing at him right after he said that. "Damn it! Edo will be...". But he is being rudely interrupted by the appearance of the guards. They are quickly go back to their stance of fighting. "Shinpachi!". Gintoki is calling out for him but he can't go there to protect them. "Your rival is me". Shishimura is already blocked him. "Damn it...". Gintoki is slightly growling at him.**

'His rival is me, old man...'. Hijikata is narrowing his eyes, feeling a little jealousy but he doesn't know why. Kagura is pouting at her father why he doesn't call out for her too. Gintoki said that she is very strong so she can protect herself, that's why. That's enough to convinced her.

**"Three more minutes and the drill is going to finally reach its destination!". Kariya is laughing to himself loudly...AGAIN. But he didn't know that behind him is one of his victims for his evil and stupid palns. "M-My house...". Kariya turned around and found out that Katoken is here and he is holding a wooden sword, there is a surprised expression on his face. "Eh?"**

While they are frowning at his laugh and when they are noticed Katoken is behind the stupid planner. They quickly shouted. "KATOKEN!!!"

Except the Yorozuya because they are already know what he did later on...They are smiling silently to themselves without noone noticed.


	15. "You Guys!! Do You Even Have Gintama?!"(13)

****"Katoken!". Shinpachi and Kagura both shouted at him when they are quickly realized that he is here on their enemies's ship.** **

"How did he get there anyways?". Catherine asked herself that question. Recently, noone can answer it.

****"Idiots! Why didn't you guys finish him off?". The leader of the guards scolded them. "B-Because we thought that old man is too weak so...". One of them is trying to reason with him. "Quick, Katoken! Take them out!". Gintoki is talking to him and sending him a mission for him to do. "B-But i...". He stuttered but startled right away when those two are appearing and ganging up behind him. He is very surprised when he looked behind so he ran very fast from them. But Kariya is already here to blocked his way.** **

They looked at him in annoyance and hatred. Kondo's face is very grim and serious, doesn't suit him 'at this time' at all. 

(But in the future, it is)

****"I will tear you into a thousand of pieces". He threatened him and brought out a light saber from his jacket.** **

'What is this? Star Wars???'. Gintoki is looking at it in a very disturbing and disgruntled face. 'Enough references already! Author-san!'

(I didn't even do anything! And also this is the first reference i make for this fic, you know?!)

****They surrounded him, Katoken is trying to get his stance ready to fight them but he is kinda hesitated about it. "I-i..." "Do not run!". Gintoki is screaming at him and encouraging him to fight them. Katoken turned his head away from them and quickly looked at him in shock because of his voice sudden change. "If you don't keep trying to change then there is nothing to change anymore!"** **

They nodded at his statement. Always in pride of his speeches when they heard it.

****"Change...?". Katoken looked at him again. "If you keep running then it will just follow you forever! Especially...all the things that you are really wanting to forget!". The scene changes again and this time it is just some pictures about a very happy family...** **

Everyone felt very pity for this man. 'They were such a very happy family...and yet...'

Otae immediately thought of her and Shinpachi father. Hijikata is thinking about his brother and maybe a little of Mitsuba, Sougo is thinking of her too as well. 

Katsura and Gintoki are both thinking and remembering their sad or happy memories with Shoyou-sensei at the same time.

Kagura is slowly thinking about her family in the past. Otose is smoking and thinking about her dead husband. The others are maybe mourning over someone that they were considered as families or friends.

****"Daddy...". His daughter is appearing on the screen and calling out for him to move on. He gripped his wooden sword in his hands. "I...I need...i need...to change!". He screamed the last part and approached the man in front of him. "Just need to crush your ego, then i am also Antonio Inoki!". His face changes to a different one that we don't recognized it anymore.** **

'Who the fuck is that?!'. Everyone thoughts exasperately at it but they can't stop snickering at his sudden change of face on the screen.

**"What?". Kariya is kinda confused and shocked at the same time. "Are you okay?" "Are you kidding me?!"**

'What the hell are you two talking about?! We are so confused here!'. Gintoki is only frowning in massive confusion all over his face. When Hijikata noticed his face, he is trying to hold back his laughing and raising his hand to cover his mouth from doing that, the one next to him doesn't know what is wrong with him though.

**"L **ower your elbow near your body and then...". Katoken is trying to remember Kagura's teachings for him to get stronger.****

When Kagura saw that stance, she immediately grin and pointing continuously at the screen, tugged on Shinpachi's sleeve for compliments, looking over to Gintoki for some too as well. They are stunted at first but quickly smiled at her achievements for her happines to grow more on her face. That's what matters to them.

Everyone smiled at that. Nobody can break their bonds after all.

**Kariya is also already prepared his stance and tried to fight him. He throw his sword forward to attack the other. "Stab!". Suddenly, Katoken is being tripped by a rock and successfully hit him even thought that was just by his luck. "What the hell?!"**

The ones not on the screen right now...are all jaws dropping and shadows are all over their faces. Well, the Yorozuya is just sweating at their expressions. Gintoki and Kagura are trying to hold back their laughing when they saw their soon-to-be lovers and already rivals faces. Shinpachi is only just sighing at that.

**"He did it!". Shinpachi and Kagura are both celebrating him for his success. Gintoki has a smug look on his face. "Kariya-sama! Quick! We need to rescue him!". His two followers are all surrounding and checking his body is still lying on the floor right now.**

'Well, at least he did it...'. They finally calmed down and trying to regain their composure.

**Katoken is breathing nonstop. "My disciple is so good! He is really getting stronger now!" "Kagura-chan, the thing that you taught him is punch not stab at all". Shinpachi is looking meekly at her while sweating.**

Sougo can only looked at her with his half-lidded eyes with amused expression. Katsura is really want to travel back time to heard his sensei's compliments right now...but time doesn't _ever_ stop for anybody.

**"What are you standing there for, Katoken? Quickly make that machine stop right now!". Gintoki is reminding him while shouting at him. "Y-Yes!". After he heard that, Katoken is approaching the control for the machine and trying to find the button to stop it. There is only 1 minute left.**

Everyone is gulping with a very nervous expression. Sougo doesn't show any expressions on his face at all, just wondering if the world is really ending, that's all. 'Maybe Hijikata-san will be the first one to die after all'. Otose doesn't care much about if the world is really ending or not. The Yorozuya trio are seriously don't want to remember that experience right now, even though they are already stopped it. Katsura is questioning himself. 'How did Gintoki stop that anyways?'

**Katoken is looking around for any clues. His attention averted to the small red button. He pressed it but that doesn't make the machine stop at all, instead it made the machine is ready to explode anytime soon. He popped his eyes out of his sockets and quickly realized what he just did.**

'Oh god stop making us so nervous!'. The ones that care about if the world is going to end is really nervous twice times than the last time right now.

**"Fifty seconds are being splitted and there are only 25 seconds left!". Katoken is exclaiming loudly to himself for enough anyone to hear. "Faster! You can break anything! Stop it quick!". Kagura is gasping and Shinpachi is trying to encourage him. "This? A-ah no! Is it this? Or this???". Katoken is stuttering and knowing that the choice of the world's ending is in his hands. "Maybe this?". His attention is averting to a lever. He grabbed it tight and trying to push it but before he could do that, it is already being broken in both of his hands. "It's broke!"**

Catherine is scolding at him on the screen. "YOU STUP-". But Otose-san is already pushed her down and covered her mouth before she could say those words.

**"I knew it! I knew that it will break anyways!". Shinpachi and Kagura are both widened their eyes and gasped. Suddenly, Gintoki is running to the machine with a very determined and serious look on his face.**

'What is he trying to do again?'. Hijikata leaned forward to get a better look in both of his eyes. 

**"Stop! We are not done ye-". Unluckily for him, Gintoki is already stomped his feet onto his face before he could finish his words. "Shut up, you impulsive old man! I don't have time for that little sword fighting game with you!. He insulted him right away and already jumped off onto the machine. "One hit?". And there his enemy is already being defeated right away very quickly.**

"Nice Danna". Sougo thumbs up at him. Gintoki thumbs him back just like earlier. 'Oh shit...Here we go again'

The others are staring at them, hoping that they should stop doing that in the future. 'I knew that you can't be stopped by just a measly like him, Gintoki'. Katsura is nodding to himself with pride.

**Gintoki is jumping to this place to another place like a pro he is. "Stop it for me!". He jumped and stabbed the orange light, it is being destroyed all over it's body and there are 5 seconds left on the time counter. "I-It stopped..." "Oi, let's run away from this place!" "Y-Yes!"**

They are smiling and sighing in relief while they are in awe because of his strength on the screen. But...where did he get those powers from? That's the only thing that they are always asking to themselves to this day...

**The machine is being exploded right after he broke it. "Yahoo!" "He did it!". His two kids are celebrating again. The culprits that are behind all of this are trying to get away from their mess but the Shinsengumi is already there and blocked their way, stopped them from trying to escape.**

**"Hey, if you are stepping over this line then all of those rules are being thrown away, you know?". Kondo is grimly frowning at them with Hijikata has sword on his hand and Sougo has a small but very dangerous bazooka is aiming at them.**

The Shinsengumi main trio are all smirking to themselves with them being cool on the screen, Hijikata is trying not to blend in with them too much. 

**Katsura is running behind them and gasping for breath continuously to himself. "Good job, Gintoki" Signed 'You are seriously need to buy a car' by Elizabeth "So tired!"**

'And also what is that thing anyways?'. Everyone except those two is thinking to themselves and trying to figure out what is it exactly.

**Katoken is standing quietly and looking at his already crumbled house. "Our...house...". He is staring at it with a very saddened look on his face.**

They are very pitied the old man right now. He is really didn't deserve this kind of treatment after all.

**Gintoki is tapping his shoulder and smiling to reassured him. "Sakata-san...". He looked at him and muttering to himself. "Don't worried thinking about your house anymore" "But...". And then he looked down and staring at the ground. "You are already changed, right?". Gintoki smiled with a very gentle expression on his face. "Yes!". Katoken answered him back with a very happy expression on his face. The police cars are driving behind them but they ignored that anyways.**

"Awww Gintokiiii~". Everyone is cutely awing while Gintoki is trying to stopping himself from blushing at their awe. "STOP IT YOU BASTARDS!". They are laughing and giggling at his outbursts right now. Katsura quickly remembered those times when he and Takasugi teased him like that, too. When he is trying to help someone or approaching them with his meaningful speeches.

'I wonder if he will look at me like that though...'. When Hijikata realized he is thinking like that, he quickly slapped himself. "Hm? What's wrong Toshi?". Kondo curiously asked him right when he noticed his strange manners right after he came here. "N-nothing Kondo-san...It's nothing, really...". That just make him worried and curious more, while they are being like that, Sougo is smirking silently to himself.

**"Ah!". They quickly noticed the black cat appeared right in front of them. "Kuromi of Yamatoya-san!". Shinpachi exclaimed loudly to himself for his companions enough to hear. "You stupid cat! Stop trying to running away!". But their peace being rudely interrupted and they are chasing that cat all over again from the start.**

They sighed right away. 'He is really...will never change at all...'

**And the scene changed into the Yorozuya house again. Gintoki is reading his Jump while Kagura is eating her onigiri again. He groaned loudly for her enough to hear. "I wish i am also have a Bankai, huh?". Kagura quickly noticed something on the TV. "Gin-chan, look at the TV-aruyo!" "Huh?". He sit up straight and looking at it. They leaned closer and immediately realized that it is Katoken looking like a gentleman with his hair being neatly combed and he is singing with that popular song of his. "Wait, don't tell me that old man..." "It's him, that is Katoken-aru!"**

"Hm? He is an Enka singer? That's why his name is so familiar...". Otose is slightly surprised and talking to herself. The others are very happy for him anyways. 

**"Ah, these days Katoken-san is being a very popular Enka singer right now". Shinpachi explained to both of them. "Wow!", They both open their mouths in awe, like father like daughter.**

Almost everyone is chuckling to themselves at their similarity. Sarutobi is still thinking that Kagura should be their adoptive-daughter in the future. 

(I am very sorry that i really need to break your dreams, Sacchan-san...)

**Gintoki is smiling to himself at Katoken's changed expression on his face, he looks more happy and joyful now. "That feature on his face is not so bad at all" . The two kids are smiling warmly at their boss's recent compliment.**

Surprisingly, everyone has the very same expressions like those three on the screen and some people is dancing silently in their mind to the song.

**Behind them on the table is a letter to them. The letter is from Katou, saying that he had bought a new house for his family and thanks them deeply.**

'Is it the end?'. They are thinking to themselves right away when they heard the ending one song but based on the letter earlier, they will watch the future too as well...

Shinpachi is kinda find this song a little catchy so he closed his eyes and humming a little to the sound of the song. Kondo and Hijikata is talking to each other but mostly Kondo is complimenting Otae cotinuously while Hijikata looked a little disturbed by it. Katsura is talking to Elizabeth about how to be a samurai again or about his fights in the Joui war but noone can heard it because he is whispered not talking about it out loud. Kagura is fighting with Sougo, trying to get back her sukonbu that is being stolen earlier. Gintoki take this chance right away to sleep peace(not)fully from those...nightmares. Otose is smoking silently and closed her eyes but she still heard the other's talking. Catherine is dancing to the song but noone is really wanted to noticed or looked at her now. Otae is humming a little to the song too as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Episode Five!~  
> (If you have reached this chapter then you are already read my announcement)


	16. Make friends whom you can call by nicknames even when you are already old men (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make ways for the Anpan King!

As the usual beginning and the opening of the show is still staying the same. They are decided to take a break before watching this episode.

****"Oi you guys!". The scene changed into the Yorozuya house right after the song. "Where is the big piece of chocolate that i reserve? Raise your hand if you are the one who ate it. If you are professedly right now, i only beat you from 3/4 part to death!". Gintoki is asking them about where his favorite food is while frowning at them angrily, threatening the culprit to actually show up before he finds out and beats them up.** **

'What a great way to start...'. They thought and sighed. 'When will his addiction to sweets end?'

****"3/4? Isn't that near to death after all? And also, if you are not eating things or food carefully then you are really will have diabetes soon, you know?". Right after he said that, he is sipping his tea while furrowed his brows at his boss's carelessness. "Another embassy being attacked. The terrorists are still actively bombing all the places". She said that while reading the newspaper in her hands and nosebleeding to herself. "This planet is so violent! I'm so scared, poppy, mommy!". Shinpachi is looking at her worriedly and concerned.** **

'Oh...so it's her'. Everyone except the Yorozuya is deadpanned looking at her on the screen.

****"You are the dangerous one here! Being nosebleeding with a satisfied face like that! Is it good? My chocolate" "I didn't eat the chocolate while nosebleeding!" "Don't play dumb! I can smell the sugar in your blood!". He's sniffing her closer with no distance between them. She frowned at him. "Don't be silly. I just went in for a booger a little too deep"** **

"Kagura-chan, please don't say things like that old bum okay?". Otae is advicing her how to be a lady and ignoring the "oi" from Gintoki afar. "Okay, Anego! I will make sure to follow it!". She saluted her from respect, Otae is just smiling back with a lot of adoration and kindness.

**"No girl your age would do that. What are you, a cop who's just about to retire?". He scolded her with a lot of things that noone can understand. "What kind of nonsense yalk is that? Anyway, chill out!'. Of course, Shinpachi would always be the one reminded that. When they are struggling, suddenly a very big sound being heard through their ears.**

The Yorozuya trio immediately remembered that day, only Kagura is a little confused because she doesn't remember much. The others(-Otose) are a little confused about the noise.

**"What's the ruckus?". They are walking out of the sliding doors and curiously seeing outside from the balcony. "An accident?". A delivery man is clutching his stomach, lying in front of Otose Snack Bar. A tittle appeared:**

**_["Make friends whom you can call by nicknames even when you are already old men"]_ **

They found that tittle is a little relatable to them a bit and also they are asking themselves a question: what is that incident about? Is it important that it needs to show here?

**"Hey!". Otose-san is grabbing the young man's collar and shouting at him for destroying a part of her place. "Moron! What are you doing, crashing into my shop?! I hope you're ready to die!". She is still shouting at him depsite the man's health after the accident.**

Everyone is sweating at her. 'This is why noone ever wanted to pissed her off...especially about her bar...'

**"S-Sorry. I didn't sleep well last night". He is trying to reason to her, wanting to get out of her grip as soon as possible before she is seriously kill him. Unluckily for him, that excuse or reason of him doesn't help him out one bit. "No problem! I'm gonna make sure you close your eyes forever!". She is raising her hand up and curled it into a fist.**

'That's a very wrong thing to say, delivery man...'. Gintoki sighed and remembered when she picked him up. 'That's a very long time ago, shouldn't be bothered with that memory now'. Even though he is thinking like that, he is still thankful to her and carrying that debt.

The others prayed for that man's lives but quickly sighed in relief when Shinpachi stopped her sooner before she throw that dangerous punch for an injured person.

**"Otose-san! You shouldn't so that to an injured person! Are you alright?" "Y-Yeah..." "This is bad. Kagura-chan, call an ambulance" "AMBULANCE!". She screamed that word out without knowing there is a thing called cell phone to do that. "That's a pretty primitive way of calling an ambulance?!". He scolded at her again.**

"Maybe i should do that when one of my member is injured on the road? Thank you Leader, that's a pretty good advice". Katsura thumbs up at her and Kagura thumbs him back.

'ANOTHER DUO?!'. The others thought exasperately. Sougo is a little jealous but shrugged it off anyways, because he knows that they are just friends after all...

**And then Gintoki picked up a pink envelope and looked at it. "You're a postman, huh? Your packages are a mess!" "Th-This...". He turned around and the postman is holding something in his hand while clutching his stomach. "Deliver this in my place...Please...I think it's important". He is giving it to him while pleading. "If i fail to deliver it...I might lose my job! Please...I beg you". Immediately, he fainted after giving that to Gintoki. "Hey!"**

They are very confused about that thing in Gintoki's hand and worried for that man's recent situation at the same time. 

**They are looking at each other with a blank look on each of their faces. "You're sure this is the place?". The scene changed into the embassy, Kagura is the one who is holding the box this time and the other hand of her is an umbrella that she is always held onto. Shinpachi answered him with a little explanation further with a question back at him. "Yup. An embassy. This is the Inui Embassy! The Inui from the Dog Star System were the first Amanto come to earth, weren't they?"**

**"Yeah. They're the scary ones who fired cannons at the Edo castle and forced the country to open up. This is a nasty place, that's for sure". Gintoki answered him back too but with an insulf this time.**

Everyone can't deny that...even the Shinsengumi.

**"Hey!". A voice called out to them, they turned around confusedly. "What the hell are you doing here? Do you want to get eaten?". It revealed that it is just an Amanto look like a dog holding a red scimitar, threatened them. Shinpachi except the other two freaked out. "Well, we were just asked to deliver a package" "Come on, Kagura, hand it over...quick!". He is looking down at her but she is mistaking the Amanto like a normal dog. "Come here, little doggy. I'll give you some pickled seaweed" "What are you doing?!". Gintoki slapped her head very hard because her stupid brain is there.**

They are facepalmed to themselves. 'I should've known...'. Sougo is kinda wheezing a little. Kagura noticed so she is glaring at him sharply, he ignored that anyways.

**Gintoki picked the box up and giving it to the guard. "Here it is" "Didn't hear anything about a package today. Lately we've been worried about bombings. Security's tight. Go home". The guard stubbornly denied it and suspiciously looking at it. "It might be dog food inside. Enjoy"**

They are a little off guard at that sarcastic saying of their protagonist. Some people is trying to hold back their laughing at that.

**"Who'd eat crap like that?". The Amanto dog-like guard slapped that thing out of his hand and making it threw into the front yard of the house. Unsurprisingly. that is a bomb inside and it is triggered, almost destroyed the entire yard.**

'Wow...what a surprise'. They don't know why they should be surprised anymore. Everyone knows what kind of troubles that the Yorozuya are always in after all.

**"I don't really know what happened, but i think i know our next move...Run!" "Hey, wait!". After he said that, the other two kids of him immediately followed his order and run like he said. But unluckily for them again, that guard is already grabbing Shinpachi's hand, made him grabbed Gintoki's hand and made him grabbed Kagura's hand too. "Shinpachi! What the hell are you doing? Let go!" "No way! They're not taking me alone!" "Can't you say something like, 'Leave me. Just go on ahead'? "Think about me and just go to the next world!" "Shut up! I'm taking you with me!"**

'This troublesome family...'. They sighed at their troubleness and idiotness.

**"What's going on?!". All the guards are running towards them from the Inui Embassy. "Waah! A pack of dog guards!". A man with long hair has kasa on his head, sitting quietly and glancing at them, muttering to himself. "These guys are a pain in the butt"**

Everyone quickly realized who is that, seems like his disguise can't fooled them at all, even though he is appeared on the screen. "Don't make me count how many times you did stupid things like that in the past, Zura". Gintoki is closing his eyes and blackmailing him a little. "Zura ja nai, Katsura da. And also. don't pretend that you didn't do that in the past too as well".

That just make everyone frowned more at them because of their silly but important conversation. Especially that three words 'in the past'...when did they meet exactly?...That's more like a demanding thought of them more than a question.

**Katsura is stepping on the guards head,** **intend to approaching the Yorozuya closer. He revealed his face right after he approached them. "Time to go, Gintoki" "You're Zura! Zura Kotaro?!" "Zura ja nai. Katsura da!". Suddenly, Katsura punched him from under the chin because he said his name wrongly. "Y-You bastard. How long has it been since we last saw each other? You don't have to uppercut me, did you?". Katsura answered him back with that frowned look on his face. "I've told you a thousand times to stop using that nickname"**

'This is proving that they've met for a very long time'. Everyone except Katsura and Gintoki thoughts, paying their attention and focus on their silver-hair samurai's past more.

**"Anyway, what are you doing here?". Before Katsura could answer him, the guards are already ready to attack them anytime. "How long are you going to keep talking?!". They are running towards them with such angrily looks on each of their faces. "Save it, Gintoki". Gintoki clicked his tongue and they are running away from the guards successfully this time. "WAIT!". The guards behind them shouted continuously, no signs of stopping their trail at all.**

'Now i know why they are running from the others this time'. Hijikata has finally figured it out and frowning or maybe glaring at his soon-to-be lover behind him. 'That Ikedaya incident...don't think that i forgot it, Yorozuya'

**"He finally exposed himself. Yamazaki!" "Yes!" "Track down their base, at all cost" "Sir!". Hijikata reaching inside his jacket and bringing out a wanted poster. "With all the Amanto in the world now, even the hero of the Amanto war is just another criminal. Takes real guts to still be fighting the Amanto these days". He crumbled it and throw it at Sougo who is still sleeping with that weird blindfold on his eyes. "Hey, Okita, wake up". Okita get up but there is no answer. "I'm surprised that you could sleep through that explosion". Sougo takes his blindfold off and looking at him. "Explosion? Did you let the terrorists attack again?"**

'Why is that Chihuahua sleeping face looks so hot and cute at them same time???'. She is looking at his sleeping face with a little tint blush, pretty sure that noone can see it.

**"What's your problem, Hijikata? You need to apply yourself" "You wanna sleep permanently? They can blow up all the Amanto for all i care. I'll let those fishies swim for a bit before i'll reel them in, line them up...and cut their necks. It'll be a proud moment for the Shinsengumi. I'm looking forward to this fight". The Demon Vice-commander is smirking to himself and holding his sword proudly.**

'So the Demon Vice-commander doesn't care about the Amanto at all but he is just only cares about the criminals...'. Katsura is thinking through things like that in his head quietly to himself. 'Huh...Well, at least they can't catch me for now. If i am being caught, Ikumatsu-dono will be very disappointed at me. Eh...I don't care if they are hurting or not'. We all know that last sentence is a lie in the future.

**The scene changed into a house. "Another Amanto Embassy has been bombed. Our reporter Ketsuno is on the scene! Ketsuno, you there? Ketsuno Ana!" "Yes! This is Ketsuno at the scene. This time, the despicable bomber has gone after the Dog Star Embassy. Luckily, nobody has been injured or killed". Ketsuno-san is tapping her head and then said again. "We've just received word that the alleged terrorists were caught on tape by a security camera". The TV screen changed this time and on it is the picture of the Yorozuya trio except Katsura, they are looking at the frontyard being bombed earlier. "Ah...You can see them very clearly!"**

Everyone is sweating at that exclaimation. 

**"You really can see us clearly. What'll i do? Sis is going to kill me". Shinpachi is looking at the TV with a scared and frightened expression on his face. Kagura is just eating to herself while talking. "I'm on TV. I've got to call home" "Do you suppose this is all some sort of conspiracy? How did we get into this mess? Meeting Katsura was the only good that came out of it. To think he'd actually hide us during all this. Gin-san, he's friend of yours, right? What sort of person is he?". Shinpachi is looking at him and approaching him with a lot of questions. "Hmm...a terrorist". Gintoki answered him back with deadpanned look on his face, especially that dead fish eyes too. Shinpachi mouth turned up into a awkward smile.**

'Poor him, he is probably thinking that why does his boss always met such dangerous people...what a way to ruined the mood...again'. They are thinking that they should stop messing with their head right now, worried that they will have a very annoying headache after all this.

**"Stop using that word, Gintoki". Katsura opened the sliding doors and stepping in, he changed his clothes already. The trio looked at him with a few people behind him. ""We're not terrorists. We're Jouishishi!". The scene changed into the Shinsengumi place. "Oh? So we finally found them?". Kondo and Hijikata are sitting and facing each other, discussing about the terrorists. "Yes. Yamazaki is following them right now. It's only a matter of time before we discover their base, Kondo-san" "I see...Good work, Toshi". Kondo is smiling with pride and approving at him.**

**"It's too soon to thank me". He stand up, getting his sword from the floor and turned his head at him again. "Save it for after we've killed them!" "That's right" "The Shinsengumi only give credit after distinguised military service. We, the Shinsengumi, belong in battle". Hijikata is smiling faintly at him while answering his superior back. "You're the chief. I'm only following orders" "I'm counting on you, Toshi!" "Yup". And he is walking away, leaving his chief alone in the room.**

'That fun won't be last for long though'. Katsura 'hmph'ed quietly while he is thinking like that. The others are only just very curious about the other things, wondering why do Hijikata and Sougo respect that Gorilla so much.

**The scene changed again. Yamazaki is the one who spoken first this time. "There are two scary-looking guys at the entrance". He is standing on the rooftop and carrying the binoculars in his hand, and also he is cosplaying Echizen Ryoma from Prince of Tennis. "No doubt about it, we've found them". A boy with his parents are standing from afar, whispering to each other. "Say, Mom, is that man a peeping tom?" "Shh! Yu, you musn't grow up to be like that" "Shouldn't we report him to the police". Yamazaki is already hearing that conversation between them, sweating to himself silently. How ironic is that he is a police himself.**

'That must have been hard for him. Being a spy and all'. Their thoughts are suddenly being interuppted by an explosion. 

"W-What happened? Why am i here???". That voice is so familiar. Everyone turned around and found out that he is here! 

_OUR ANPAN KING!_

"Are? Why is everyone here???"


	17. Make friends whom you can call by nicknames even when you are already old men (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is back for me to study again so my schedules are a lot. I am very sorry if i make you impatient because of my late updates in the future.

After they are all finally calm down and explain to him about what happened. A very lot of minutes pass by...

****"The Amanto are pests that pollute this country with their presence. We must force them out and rebuild this country into the land of samurai once more. We're expelling foreigners in order to protect this country". Katsura is explaining to them why they must eliminated the aliens.** **

'When did he become a famous terrorist again? I can't remember though...That's a very long time ago'. Kondo is thinking hardly, trying to recall those memories in that gorilla brain of his. Yamazaki chose to sit next to Hijikata even though that might be very dangerous for him. 

****"Foreigner expulsion patriotism?!". Shinpachi exclaimed it loudly to himself. Kagura is looking at him confusedly while eating her crackers. "What's that?". Shinpachi answered and explained it to her carefully. "Foreigner Expulsion is an ideology that sprang up during the Amanto attacks twenty years ago. They tried to drive out the aliens. The Amanto pressured us to open up our doors. Under that threat, the samurai rose up together to try to chase them out of Edo. They abandoned the samurai and signed an unfair treaty with the Amanto. The Amanto had control over the core of the government. They took away the samurai's swords and made them powerless. I heard that afterwards many of the exclusionists were purged. I never thought that they still existed"** **

During his explanations, everyone were silent and frowned. They had that look on their faces...filled with sadness, hatred, doubt...or maybe...regrets?

'Now i am really wondering...what would have happened if those Amanto didn't come to our planet?'. Katsura is thinking about it to himself, he isn't the only one who do that though. 'That could have changed...a lot of things'

He started to remember those memories that shouldn't be there, appeared in his head continuously.

****"It seems we've been manipulated". Shinpachi looked at Gintoki confusedly. "Isn't that right, Mr.Postman?". The one who being mentioned is now scratching his head nervously.** **

'Oh. So that's why...'. Everyone except the Yorozuya and Katsura thoughts to themselves.

****"He's right! I remember those bushy eyebrows" "Hold on. What's going on, bushy-brows?!". The two kids are noticed him and accused him sharply.** **

'That day...there are a lot of questions that aren't being answered in my head. I did know that Gin-san is very strong so he has been fought in a war by himself...right? But why did he do that? Is it because he hate Amanto so much that he did do that? Is he really that infamous...Shiroyasha?'. Shinpachi tried to calm himself down after those questions are starting to make his head exploded. 'Calm down calm down...Maybe i will know about his past soon...maybe'. He doesn't want to pry into his boss's privacy and business though...

Gintoki noticed his strange actions but he doesn't say anything at all...Instead, he felt very glad that everyone didn't forced him to do that. Tell them straightforwardly about his past, that is.

****"It's all your doing, isn't it, Katsura? All these recent attacks have everyone in a panic". Gintoki looked at him blankly, there are no emotions in his eyes. "There was something i had to get my hands on, even if it meant dirtying them". Katsura is holding his sword and showing it in front of him. "Gintoki, will you take up your sword alongside me in order to rebund this corrupt country? Once again, will you lend me the strength that made you feared as the Shiroyasha?". Shinpachi and Kagura both looked at him and frowned, surprised is on their faces.****

Everyone except the Yorozuya and the others( Katsura, Otose) are already knew about his past nickname is very shocked after they heard him said that. 

Otae has been heard about that name maybe once or twice from her and Shinpachi father, very surprised that Gin-san is that dangerous person but that doesn't stop her from trusting him, because she knows that he is not that kind of person anymore. The Shinsengumi are very shocked too as well, especially Hijikata. The one who he fell in love with is the Shiroyasha all this time? (Even though he doesn't admit it). Then that fight...i could have been lost already...or maybe, i would die in his hands too as well. But why did he spare me?

'Danna...No wonder his strength is so inhuman after all'

'Yorozuya is the Shiroyasha?!'

'Woah...So Danna is that infamous white demon all this time...'

Catherine is very confused, but the only thing that makes her shock is that he have been fought in a war. Sarutobi is very suprised too as well, but that doesn't stopping her from loving her anyways, demon or not, she still loves him truthfully. They are all staring at Gintoki, he is just deadpanned looking at them. 'No...no way that he is really ****that kind of person'.**** They wanted to deny that but unluckily for them...

****Katsura is frowning too as well, he is recalling one memory from the past...in the war. "This is the end of the line. Rather than being caught by the enemy, let us finish as warriors and slash our bellies" "Don't be stupid". Those two are talking to each other, backs touching and not looking at the other, a lot of Amanto are surrounding them altogether so they have to be very cautious and be careful. Katsura turned around and looked at him surprised after he said those three words. "Stand up. If you've got enough time to fantasize about your beautiful death, why don't you live beautifully to the end?"** **

Everyone is stunted by his words completely. The two kids are looking at him on the screen and back onto him in real life again with a lot of pride on their faces. 'Gin-chan/san is so cool...'

'Jesus...why is my face so hot all of a sudden?'. Hijikata is trying to hold back his blush and screaming internally, silently to himself.

'GIN-SAN IS SO COOOLLLL!!!'. Sarutobi is dancing around and drooling in her seat, deeply in love with her crush's awesome and cool quotes.

****Katsura looked at him and standing up. "Let's do this, Zura" "Zura ja nai. Katsura da!". They jumped up and approached their enemis with all their might, screaming threateningly at them. The backstory ended there. Katsura continued to talk about his old comrade, Shiroyasha's profile. "His white hair was soaked in blood. Bounding into battle was a vision of a demon knight in full glory. It was he who fought like an avenging angel in the war with Amanto...He was like a god of war who was feared not only by his enemies but by his own people.****

'So was he agreed to join with them or not? If he is then...'. Hijikata doubtedly thoughts to himself and staring at Gintoki concernedly.

****"He disappeared after the battle. I never really knew what was going on in your head" "I like a nice loud fight, but i hate morbid crap like terrorism. The battle is over. How long are you going to go on and on? What are you, my mother-in-law?" "Are you stupid?! Mothers always pester their sons. Nobody likes you because your heart isn't big enough to embrace". And these two are starting to fight each other again with no reasons at all. "You little...If i didn't have naturally wavy hair i'd definitely popular with girls. I think" "There you go again with blaming everything on your naturally wavy hair. Pathetic" "Who's pathetic? People uses their complexes as springboards to greatness". Shinpachi approached them and yelled. "What the hell are you talking about?!"** **

'That's what we've been thinking this whole time during their fight'. The others thought exasperately.

****The scene changed into when the guards are being defeated and the Shinsengumi is running very fast towards their hiding base. Katsura talked again this time, calmly said. "Our fight is far from over. Inside, you're still fighting, Gintoki. You worry about this country and are angry at the government and the Amanto for taking the lives of the people who fought with you". Gintoki looked at him with those dead-fish eyes of his. "Let's clear out the Amanto and rebuild this corrupt country. It's the only way we can honor the memory of our dead"** **

Everyone is furrowed their brows at his words alone. 'Is it a right thing to do to honor your death though?'

Katsura is still remain calm, not reveal any expressions at all. 'And i am still wonder if it's right or not...even though i am the one who said it'

****"Our next target is the spaceship terminal. We shall destroyed that accursed tower that brings the Amanto and we shall purge them from Edo. But the tower is a major world hub. It won't fall easily. We need your strength, Gintoki" "Come on. I've been telling you that i...". Gintoki tried to refuse him but Katsura is still forcing him. "You're already an accomplice for helping us. You can't refuse us. If you don't want to be treated as a terrorist, then come with me. There's no need to hesitate. Your place was always with us". Shinpachi frowned while Kagura is still eating those crackers to herself. "Gin-san..."** **

'That won't change if he is with you...because you are already a terrorist'. Hijikata takes out a cigarette and lighted it.

****The Shinsengumi came and kicked the door to their room. "YOU'RE UNDER ARREST! COME QUIETLY, YOU TERRORIST SCUM!" "I-IT'S THE SHINSENGUMI!".** ** ****The terrorists and the others are all shocked at the sight of the famous police force suddenly appeared in front of them.** **

'Now i recalled it...it is the first time i met that hot officer'. Gintoki looked at the screen with his half-lidded eyes. 'Wait-Did i just call him hot???'

****"Oh no! Run away!". Katsura shouted at them to escape from the Shinsengumi. "KILL THEM ALL!". Hijikata ordered and the polices are just chasing them out. Gintoki kicked the door behind him to help his two kids escape, he doesn't care if his old comrade get caught or not. "Wh-Wh-Who are those people?!". Shinpachi asked Katsura while they are running away. "They're the Shinsengumi, the Armed Police. An elite anti-terrorist squad they send in to wipe out rebel elements! Those guys are really annoying. What should we do, boss?". Katsura catched up to Gintoki and told him to order the others. "I'm not your freaking boss! And you're the annoying one!". He scolded him back.****

'Are they really old comrades and companions in war though?'. Everyone thoughts at the same time, very doubtly about their 'friendly' relationship.

****"Zura, if you need a boss, i'm your man! "Whether you are doing something good or bad, be the boss." That's my motto!" "You shut up!". Kagura looked at Katsura for some requests but quickly being interrupted by her dad. "Your mottos sound like something out of the mouth of a feudal warlord!"****

"China, if you are really their boss or their leader since a very long time ago. I would have already arrested you". Sougo is jokingly at her. Kagura is just being silent and looking at him with a very disgusted expression on her face. "Shut up you chihuahua idiot"

He chuckled creepily to himself. 'As if your mottos are not idiotic and cutesy like you'

**"Hey". A voice called out to Gintoki and he turned his head around to see who it is. Apparently, Hijikata swung his sword at him and Gintoki crouched down to dodged it successfully. "There's no need to run. It's a nice fight. Let's have some fun" "Hey, are you really a public official? I'm surprised you passed the interview. Your pupils are dilated" "You should talk, creep! Coming from someone with eyes of a dead fish". And then he surprisingly swung his sword again, Gintoki is lying on the floor but he spinned and successfully dodged it again.**

**"It's alright. They sparkle during my close-ups" "Don't lie!". Hijikata tried it again but it just makes a piece of Gintoki's yukata teared off, nothing else because he was dodged his sudden attacks the third time already. "You're pretty good. Most people can't keep up with this transition" "That's dangerous. What would you do if it really hit me?" "You idiot! I'm trying to hit you!". As always his temper will never changes, their swords touched each other and both of their owners are glaring too as well.**

'Typical...They will never get along, won't they?'. The others except those two are thinking and sighing at the sight of them are fighting on the screen right now.

That's the only thing they can think of during these two idiots first meeting and first fight.


	18. Make friends whom you can call by nicknames even when you are already old men (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's really short this time...

****"Hijikata-san, look out". Sougo called out to him but when Hijikata was just turned to him, he is already blast his bazooka towards them. They both break apart from each other and trying to dodge it.** **

"Hey! You could have killed Gin-chan, you chihuahua bastard!". Kagura yelled at him angrily. He just shrugged, doesn't even care about her complainings towards him afterwards for ignoring her.

****"You alive, Hijikata-san?" "Moron, you coulda kill me!" "Tch. I missed" "What do you mean miss?! Hey! Look at me!"** **

Their commander sitting between them is laughing loudly at their antics. "This is not the matter to laugh, Kondo-san!". Hijikata bewildered and exclaimed at him. "Sorry sorry, it just that...i wish in the future you two will never changes". He gave him a warm smile and closed his eyes at the same time. The others are staring at him and blinked. 'He is so naive...'

But Sougo and Hijikata didn't think about their cheerful commander like that. They looked at each other for awhile and turn away. It looks like that there is a very trong bond and thoroughly understanding between them.

****Hijikata stand up from his seat on the floor and asked him. "Where are they?" "Vice-chief, they're in here". One of his followers is pointing their thumbs at the door behind them. Sougo and Hijikata are walking towards it and yelling at them that they are on the other side of the door. "Hey, come on out! Stop your useless resistance!". Turned out Gintoki was growed more hair and it makes his fluffy hair more puffy than usual because of that explosion earlier. Kagura is curiously continuously poking it. "Did you grow more hair?". Shinpachi is sweating to himself and he was almost done with his boss's antics.** **

'Why does he look more cute than usual? What the hell?'. Hijikata is shaking his head furiously to himself, trying to deny that thinking of his and trying to keep his thoughts and mind out of it.

Kondo and Yamazaki are looking and staring at him weirdly, the word 'dumbfounded' are shown on their faces.

****"This is the fifteenth floor. There is no escape!". Katsura takes out a time bomb and showing it to them. Kagura and Gintoki are looking at it curiously. "What are you doing?" "It's a time bomb. I was going to use it on the terminal, but i have no choice. I'll give those guys a little present. In the confusion, everyone run". Katsura explained to them carefully but Gintoki quickly grabbed his collar and frowning at him, unimpressively.** **

'What’s the matter with him?'. Everyone frowned at his sudden actions on the screen. Gintoki is still keeping that impassive face of his.

****“Jerk! What do you think you’re doing to Katsura-san?!”. One of his men yelled at him for his behaviours toward their boss. “Katsura, let’s put an end to this”. Gintoki looked at him blankly, this is the first time we heard him said his friend’s name properly this time. Katsura’s bomb fallen out of his hand. “No matter how much you get your hands dirty, our dead buddies won’t be pleased, nor will times change. Don’t dirty them anymore.”** **

They except Katsura furrowed their brows at his words. Now that they are finally remembered, all the war in those cruel pasts…lives are the first being taken away from them.

These thoughts of them make them way more curious than they were about these two mysterious pasts and fightings or reasons for why they are in the war.

****“You’re the one who’s dirty, Gintoki”. Katsura gripped the other’s hand on his collar tightly and continuously said, no fear in his eyes. “As soon as times changed, you went over to the other side. A warrior must stick to his beliefs”. Gintoki lowered his head down and talks back at him. “What’s the point in standing up for beliefs that have been laid out for me? Looking forward to losing your precious friends?”** **

****Katsura quietly clenched his palms. The other keep saying about it, ignoring his old comrade’s frustration. “I don’t want that anymore. If it’s my life on the line, i’ll ad here to my own code and i’ll protect what I want to protect”. Katsura looked at him and widened his eyes in realization.** **

They have the same expressions as him on the screen while they were being silent throughout their talking fight. And then they smiled, their lazy idiot is really still won’t back down even though his scars are still in his heart after all.

But silently in some of their wholesome minds, they want to find a way for him to open up to them about his feelings more. ‘Why would you always keep that fake mask on, Gintoki?’

****“Gin…this thingy…I pushed the switch when I was fiddling with it”. Kagura looked at them with a ‘innocent’ smile on her face like she didn’t do anything wrong while she is scratching her head.** **

‘Why do all the rarely serious moments are always being ruined???’. Everyone thoughts exasperated at it.

****“What a nightmare” “How cliche”. All of the Shinsengumi guards earlier are still guarding outside of their door, waiting for their any suspicious or sudden movements. Some of them have their weapons on their hands already. “Hey, come out. We’re really going to fire this time. Hijikata-san, our evening soap rerun is going to start soon” “Geez, I forgot to set my VCR. Let’s get this over with, prepare to fire!”** **

“This is not the time to talk about that, you know?”. Gintoki is finally really said some actual words after being so weirdly unusual quiet this time. Hijikata tried to ignore him, doesn’t want to start a fight right now. Even thought there are some tick marks appeared clearly on his forehead.

****“Fir-”. Before he could said it, the others are already kicked the doors down that are being poorly destroyed after by ‘some people’. Sougo and Hijikata are shocked and surprised that are being shown clearly on their faces at their sudden actions.** **

Gintoki and Kagura are both snickered at their humorous expressions, much to their soon-to-be lovers annoyance. Shinpachi is only sighed silently and sweating at their silly behaviours in his seat because he himself is already used to it.

****“Wh-What are you doing?! Stop them!”. They ran towards their enemies, Gintoki showing them a bomb being held in his hand. “If you want to stop something, then stop this bomb, please! You have a bomb squad, don’t you?!” “He’s got a bomb!”. All of them gasped dramatically and trying to get away from him.** **

‘YOU’VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I DON’T EVEN KNOW IF THEY ARE REALLY COPS ANYMORE!!!’. All of them gritted their teeth at their childish behaviours. The famous demon vice-commander can only sighed in frustration at them on the screen. ‘Why does Kondo-san let them in our force to begin with?’

Kondo is just smiled innocently, doesn’t know that he is the culprit of this case. Does he know that they are in danger or not???

****“Hold on! Hey, wait! Shinpachi! Didn’t you say that you were good with machines?!” “Y-Y-You’re mistaken! Kagura, this is your fault to begin with! Do something!” “N-N-Naturally curly hair and bombs go well with each other!” “A-A-An inari sushi came out from the side!” “A-A-An ethical society!” “I--I-Ingry Mongry?” “R-R-Reach, first-turn win, self draw…” “M-M-Momiji manju!!” “I-I-I don’t want to have an affair!!” “W-W-Welcome back, Yokol!!” “H-H-How long are we going to do this?!” “A-A-Adrian!!” “Who is Adrian anyway?! The game ends if you end it with “N”!”** **

“What the fucking hell you guys are doing???!!!!”. The others shouted and yelled at them, demanding them for a proper answer. The Yorozuya trio is trying to keeping them away from those evil glares and glances.

****Gintoki quickly realized that the time bomb in his hand is still there and counting down the time of it soon will be exploded. “Only 10 seconds left!” “Gin-san! The window, the window!” “Impossible, we’re dead!”. Kagura gripped her umbrella tightly. “Gin-chan, bite down on something”. Gintoki titled his head and glanced at her confusedly. But before he could stop her, she is already ready her strength to throw him off, out of the window.** **

****“Oh. Hey!”. Three. Gintoki being thrown out of the window painfully but there is no time to complaining now. Two. He throwed it in the sky with all of his might. One…Zero. It beeped and exploded with a very loud sound. “G-Gin-sannn!” “Gin-chan, sayonaraaaa!!!”** **

They exhales in relief. Jesus…that was scaring them out of their minds.

****Hijikata and Sougo looked at the sky in disbelief. Above them, Katsura is standing on** ** ****the roof and looked at him…remembering something in the past.** **

**_ **“If you’ve got enough time to fantasize about your beautiful death, why not just live beautifully to the end?”** _ **

****He smiled and closed his eyes. “Live life beautifully? What’s so beautiful about that?”. He turned around and his hair is flying through the air because of the wind. “I guess having a friend who never changes isn’t such a bad thing, after all”** **

‘Takasugi…how wrong you are to do such a thing…’. Katsura quietly scowled at his other old friend in his mind.

They watched him on the screen with a lot of appreciation. Some of them won’t admit it though…but his words are really relatable to them somehow…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Hijikata and Gintoki's first fight (Episode 9) and Episode 12.


End file.
